The Peace Faction
by dragoneel
Summary: Percy had thought that his life couldn't get any more exciting after becoming a god. That was until he met the Demon Lord who was a childish sis-con and the one who was a loli magical girl. That's when he realized his life was just getting weirder. Well, anything for the sake of peace, right?
1. The New God in Town

**CHAPTER 1: New God in Town**

 **This chapter has been rewritten.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Highschool DxD.**

"Will you go out with me?"

When Issei Hyoudou heard those words uttered to him for the very first time (from the mouth of a very cute girl, no less), he felt his life never would be same.

At that time, he hadn't realized just how accurate his statement was in an entirely different context.

Up until then, he was a very simple guy. In fact, three words were enough to describe the 16-year old boy's life and everything related to it-breasts, girls, harem - in precisely that order.

See, so simple.

Simplicity and normalcy were two of his greatest virtues, along with honesty. He was unlike those hypocrites who only let out their true selves in the confines of their rooms while donning a false mask in public- he always showed his true self. He couldn't possibly hide his passion and devotion for the divine gift to all men that was the female form (he really couldn't, even if he tried).

Unfortunately, the society didn't like truth and honesty, preferring lies and facades. It tried to dissuade him, to turn him into a hypocrite like the rest of them-but he didn't lose. He remained true to his convictions even when he was rejected by the society and given labels like 'pervert' and 'abnormal'.

(Nothing and no one was ever going to convince him that anything related to the sacred objects that were breasts could be wrong)

Still, he did feel a little sad when his parents had burst into tears when he had answered their worries of his future proudly with "I'm going to be a harem king, of course".

But they were back to normal the very next day acting as if nothing was different. As expected of his, Issei Hyoudou's, parents-their ability to accept truth was much higher!

(Or maybe they were in denial, but all was well in the Hyoudou household and that's what really mattered)

Another side-effect of his choice of future occupation was that he could no longer relate with those his age. When they played with toys, he was surfing through the Holy Grail on the net-Porn sites. While they talked about their collections of superhero merchandise, he formulated his list of girl-types (and breast-types) he would have in his harem. They were fans of Spiderman and him, of the latest model who appeared nude on Playboy's cover page.

As anyone can tell, they had nothing in common-so Issei grew distanced from his peers. Sure this meant he had no friends but if that was a necessary sacrifice for the sake of his dream's fulfillment, then so be it.

(He wished his childhood friend, Shidou, was around though. He could share his enlightment about the sacred art that kept their species going then. It wasn't fair that his buddy was being left out, after all.)

Anyway, he managed to solve his 'no-friend' problem when he managed to enter his heaven- Kuoh Academy. Filled with female goddesses, its sacred halls had started accepting male priests…students just a year prior. Issei had been one of the first to apply but there was very fierce competition. He was sure it was only the breast god's blessing which had helped him get the chance (because his keen intellect sure couldn't have, even he could admit to that).

Finally, he entered the high-school as a first year and everything was going well in his life. He was surrounded by fairies and angels…and kendo demons (even they were lovely without their wooden sticks). He had found like-minded people who shared his passions with similar lofty-goals. Together they made an efficient trio-one bringing the latest porn mags, the other knowing all the best spots for peeking and the last taking the majority of the beating when they were inevitably caught (just for knowledge, Issei had the last duty).

His life could be considered perfect if only three things were different. Firstly, he would have liked if wooden swords weren't hard-they hurt like hell. Secondly, the school could do without the pretty boys. Seriously, everyone needed to realize that no guy could be that perfect without hiding something. In fact, Issei had long suspected pretty boys to be espionage agents sent by the enemy nation to turn their women against the men and hollow out the country from inside (a well thought out strategy which was frighteningly enough, working).

And lastly, but most importantly, he desperately needed to have a real girl apply for his harem. His plans for it were long since perfected and his lists for the types of girls he would have in it-which include all of them (since he didn't discriminate)-was also finished. What he needed to do now was find girls willing to be a part of it. He was sure they would come running to him once they realized the pure awesomeness that was Issei Hyoudou.

(He just didn't know how to make them realize that.)

Which was why it came as a great surprise-and joy- to him when a pretty (very pretty!) girl suddenly stopped him on the way back home and asked:

"Will you go out with me?"

The cute girl- Amano Yuma as he had later found out- looked so shy and yet determined, and his own head was so filled with happiness that he forgot all the caution that a normal person would have displayed at such an abrupt proposal by a total stranger, and directly replied:

"Of course!"

They exchanged numbers and arranged the weekend for their date.

Issei walked away with a goofy smile on his face and a photo of his new girlfriend in his phone.

"My new girlfriend, the very first one," he finally spoke aloud when he was sure he was out of her hearing range. His voice rose suddenly as he shouted his joy to the heavens:

"MY SPRING OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY COME!"

* * *

"Will you die for me?"

'That's the second time she asked a life-changing question to me this week'. A part of him noted numbly. All the other parts were in different stages of freaking out.

"Y-Yuma-chan, what are you saying?"

He expected her to smile and say 'That was a joke' or something like that. If it was, it would be in poor taste but he would take it over his sweet girl-friend suddenly turning into a homicidal maniac.

But if it was not then, it was just his bad luck that his first girlfriend turned out to be a serial killer or something.

Then, the situation turned even more bizarre.

Yuma-chan broke into laughter. Not the 'Oh my god, look at your expression' or 'I had you totally fooled!' laugh, but the cliché laugh reserved for villains of Saturday morning cartoons.

Issei was suddenly sure that no matter how strange the situation was, it wasn't one of his dreams. There was no way a cute girl could let out such a creepy laugh otherwise.

"Y-Yuma-chan?"

Issei reached out to her hesitatingly, worried for her mental health.

The girl avoided him and launched herself in the sky. Her back bent and her clothes exploded. Her body went through a total makeover-breast enhancement, butt enhancement, hourglass figure and seductive face-all wrapped in the most erotic leather outfit ever. There was even a pair of wings emerging from her back.

In normal circumstances, Issei would be drooling at her figure but he didn't feel like doing so. It wasn't because of the wings really; they gave her a sort of exotic look and not an unattractive one. It wasn't the creepy laugh either (she stopped doing that).

Only the expression she had finally settled on was one full of cruel sadism. Especially her eyes seemed like they were looking at an insect she would enjoy crushing.

"I would love to take my time to slowly play around with you…but the job comes first. At least, you get to die peacefully."

"Yuma-chan, why are you doing this? I don't understand!"

"Hm…you are not speechless with shock or trying to deny reality, that's commendable," the winged girl smiled. "I guess telling you something is ok? I can treat it as your last wish."

For a moment, she looked almost gentle to Issei just like Yuma-chan had been, then she went back to her cruel visage.

"Listen carefully, the one you should blame for your situation is God…who put that sacred gear in you. If humans were never gifted with something like that then you could continue leading your ignorant lives. In the end, it has become your curse."

She spoke a series of uncomprehending words.

God!? Sacred Gear!?- Issei couldn't make head or tail of her words.

"You understand it now, right? The reason you have to die…"

No, I really don't! - Issei wanted to voice his frustrations. When he moved to do so- he was suddenly struck silent by shock.

An intense light, one even more radiant than the sun's setting rays, was released by her hands. It took the shape of a long spear made of solid gold light.

She pointed it at him. Even a fool could realize what she was planning to do. Issei's heart started beating rapidly and adrenaline flooded his veins.

I will jump to the side when she throws it- he even made such a plan. But reality was brutal. The moment the weapon left her hands, he realized how laughable his thoughts were.

It was too fast! In fact, he didn't see anything other than a flash of light. Then there was pain. A burning feeling transmitted from his chest as if his organ were being burnt. Somehow, he managed to bend his head to inspect his chest despite the weakness he was suddenly feeling. The moment his eyes saw the large hole where his chest used to be-his legs gave out.

Collapsing on his back with an –oof! – He felt death for the first time. He brought a trembling hand in front of his eyes and inspected the crimson liquid covering it.

"Oh, you haven't died yet? How surprising! You're just like a cockroach, aren't you? Let me correct it."

Yuma spoke in a dangerous tone.

He was surprised that he was not panicking yet, maybe it was because he didn't have any energy. Instead there was a strange feeling as he realized that he was going to die.

He didn't want to die.

He was just sixteen-and a virgin to boot! There was no greater regret for him than not completing his harem plan, but he would have been satisfied if he could lose his V-card.

I don't want to die!

As expected, dying like this was unacceptable. He was completely unwilling to die without fondling real boobs. There was a lot for him to do yet. That's why-

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"There is no need to shout. I heard you the first time."

A smooth voice (a guy's) and a kick to his side answered his shout. The kick really hurt, almost as much as one of kendo club member's hits. Issei reflexively tucked and rolled to shield his side.

"Ugh…"

His actions were futile-another kick struck him. He groaned in pain.

'Wait, wasn't I dying? Does that mean I am already dead? What kind of reception is this!?'

Issei opened his eyes wide and saw the grey skies of the dusk. It seemed sun had set quite some time ago even though just moments ago at his point of death sun was just starting to set.

He groaned pushing himself up on his arms and looking around. He recognized the familiar scenery.

"I am still at the park. Does that mean I didn't die?"

Issei muttered in confusion to himself. This was his first time dying so for all he knew afterlife appeared as the place of your death.

Then again, it could be a dream. The hole in his chest was closed and even his clothes were undamaged. The grass was unstained by his blood and he didn't feel weakness or pain. But he still didn't want to believe he had a weird dream like that. It felt pretty real (and painful).

"Oh, you're finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep till the morning."

A voice cut through the silent park and caused Issei to cease his debate on whether this was afterlife or not. It was the voice he had heard on waking up and before getting kicked. Issei looked towards the fountain and found him sitting on its edge.

'How the heck did I not notice him before?'

The first thing Issei did after waking up was confirming his surroundings. He had paid special attention to make sure Yuma or anyone else wasn't around. Yet, he missed this guy who was just sitting a dozen steps away from him.

It was strange, especially because the guy was very noticeable. He was what girls would call 'super-hot'. A foreigner with black hair and a handsome face who would turn heads wherever he goes-in other words, Issei's Hyoudou's sworn enemy. To think he would miss a pretty boy sitting this close to him was unnatural. His recent experience with unnatural made him reflexively put some distance between them.

"So you actually have survival instinct, that's good." The boy noticed Issei's reaction and smirked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you with Yuma-chan!?"

Issei was still dragging his body backwards on the grass as he fired a string of questions. 'That guy' raised an eyebrow at his retreating form and disappeared from his sitting position. The next moment Issei's frantic backward motion stopped as he hit something solid. Craning his head back, he came face-to-face with the black haired dude looking down on him.

"What! How did you come here?"

Issei gaped in disbelief. From start to finish, his eyes were locked on this suspicious guy. Yet he failed to notice him moving behind his back.

'Was that teleportation?'-He wondered.

"I moved at extreme speed that your eyes couldn't follow. You could say it was something like [Flash Step]." The boy answered with a shrug. "And you should stop running now, as you saw just now I'm much faster than you."

"Flash step! Isn't that the kind of super move that every harem protagonist must have? Can you teach me?" Issei was on his feet just as he finished his sentence, his eyes sparkling and all his caution was thrown to the wind, and he moved closer causing the black haired boy to step back.

"You are seriously not right in the head, are you?" Percy looked at him with a wry smile.

A buzzing sound was heard and the boy brought out his phone. Checking its screen, he frowned and stuffed it back in his pockets.

"Okay, I don't have any more time to play around with you. If I delay anymore that witch will definitely scold me a lot. So, see ya?"

Saying so, he turned around and started walking towards the park exit.

"W-wait, at least tell me something. I am totally confused." Issei asked him in panic.

The boy stopped and turned to him.

"I will make this brief. This world is a fantasy novel. Magicians, devils, gods, dragons-they are all real and part of this world. I'm a part of that world, whoever killed you is the same and now you are a part of it too."

"Huh? Me?" Issei pointed at himself dumbly.

"Yep," the black haired boy nodded. "According to Anna, you have some strong weapon inside you. This Yuma or whatever was probably afraid you will awaken it and become super-strong."

"So Yuma-chan was some demon? And I have some cheat weapon inside me? Sweet," Issei grinned, adapting to the situation easily. This whole thing was like the plot of some light novel and he was familiar with those. Given the situation, he was starting to believe that he was the protagonist too. That meant he was already on the harem king path!

"Dude, you're starting to drool." 'The black haired boy' said with a disgusted face.

"Ah, you didn't tell me who you were." Issei said suddenly, wiping away the drool. It was getting hard to refer to the guy as 'the black haired boy' every time.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am a God." His phone buzzed again in alarm. "And that's my cue to cut this meeting short. I already told you all you needed to know. The rest is up to you. Goodbye."

"No, wait! What the hell do you mean you are God!?"

Issei moved to stop him but he disappeared before his eyes just like before. He turned around expecting Percy to appear behind him just like before. He wasn't there. Making a full 360 degree turn, Issei confirmed the self-proclaimed God Percy was no longer in the park.

He grabbed his head in frustration.

"Damn it, you didn't tell me how to activate my power!"

* * *

Percy moved in Godspeed, the world turning into streaks of multicolored light around him. He moved vertically upwards along the walls of a tall building and stopped at its roof. From here, he could see the entire town with his enhanced eyes.

"That guy was weird." A voice came from his pocket.

He pulled out his phone-the source of the voice. Looking at it once, he tossed it through the air. Mid-air it changed its form. A girl appeared in its place floating in air. She looked in her late teens and was dressed like a diva. A red dress that bared her shoulders and showed off her beautiful legs hugged her curvaceous form. Her face was a piece of art and was framed by blond bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. All-in-all, she was a very beautiful and charming girl.

May be it was because of her being in a contract with Percy or maybe it was due to the phone's original owner-but she looked like Percy's dead friend Annabeth with some noticeable differences.

"It has been so long since I last took human form. My body feels awkward."

Her legs touched the roof and she stretched her body. Percy averted his gaze from the tempting sight.

"Hello, Anna," Percy greeted his contracted spirit. "And it has been only a day."

"It has been more than a day! I last turned to human form 30 hours ago. Do you know how hard it is to survive with the sweat and smell in your pocket? It is suffocating!" Anna put both her hands on her waist and lectured him in an annoyed voice.

"I don't sweat," Percy deadpanned. "And I have been told by many beautiful women that my scent is quite manly. A lot of women have wanted to be where you usually are-in my pants."

"You…how dare you compare me with those floozies!?" Anna looked to be on the edge of violence. She had never liked those women he slept with, especially since they were the type to sleep around. But he has the feeling that if he decided to pursue a woman romantically, she would be the first to protest.

As a spirit created by spiritual power of internet users with the concept 'Internet', Anna was a unique spirit who had no physical body originally. Then, she met Percy by coincidence when he clicked on an unknown link on the map. After talking to her for some time, Percy decided to help her get a real body. With some help from Hephaestus and Athena, she signed a contract with Percy and merged with Annabeth's old phone converting it into a Divine Artifact of the highest order.

She has been unusually attached to Percy, who was not only her master but also her savior, since then. With her special mentality influenced by the garbage on net she has no problem with sharing him or his affections but his superficial relations with the so called 'floozies' grated on her nerves. (She also hated those who stole a march on her)

Regrettably for her, Percy had no intentions to get involved in something like romance or true love. He didn't have good record with it.

Of the relationships of that type he had, all of them ended in trouble or heartbreak.

There was Annabeth-his oldest friend after Grover. Everyone who knew the both of them believed they would end up together. They danced over the topic for 5 whole years and sometimes he really felt that there was something real between them. Only for her to say she loved Luke on his deathbed before dying herself. Because he was unsatisfied, he even struck an expensive deal with Hades to get her back only for her to reject it. Something about the dead should remain dead or whatnot. It still broke his heart and he had to keep his end of the bargain to boot.

Rachel became an eternal virgin.

As for Calypso, she got caught up in an experiment of Athena's related to his powers and was bound to him by a life bond. It made him always wonder if her feelings for him were real or created by the circumstances forced upon her by the bond. He was trying to get over it.

In conclusion, his relationship history was really bad. One could say he was cursed by the Goddess of love (which was an actual possibility considering he once rejected her advances).

Anyway, he wasn't going to enter in a romantic relationship with Anna. And he didn't want to be beaten around with her either. So he decided to distract her-

"We are getting late, right? Tell me where I'm supposed to go before that witch (Athena) calls."

"Don't remind me. We are late because you decided to resurrect some random dead guy out of the blue." Anna retorted, before asking curiously. "So why did you do it?"

"It was a whim," he admitted nonchalantly.

"A whim? I actually expected it to be some heroic reason," she muttered in disappointment. "Did you really not sense the Longinus in him before you saved him?"

"What's a Longinus?" Percy asked with a clueless expression. Anna face-palmed at her own forgetfulness-to think she expected anything else from her master.

Percy shrugged and continued. "As for heroic, people die all the time. If I try to bring everyone to life, I wouldn't have time for myself. Besides, Uncle H (Hades) wouldn't allow something like that anyway. I probably did it because his way to pray for his life was amusing."

"It was perverted and disgusting," Anna corrected. She didn't have anything against perverseness but people like Issei Hyoudou with nothing but that on his mind should stop wasting earth's resources and just go die. That was the logical conclusion.

His one good point was the power sleeping inside him.

"You should recruit him," she suggested to her master.

"Why?"

"You are actually asking that question? Never mind, we will talk about that later. Right now, you should get moving. Your meeting starts in ten minutes. As for the destination, it is that building."

She pointed to a tall building some distance away. Percy looked at it and nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

He grabbed hold of Anna's waist and pulled. She turned completely red at the sudden action. The world turned into a blur of color around them and an instant later they were at the foot of the building, just a step away from its doors.

Percy removed his hand from her waist but she didn't move away until he coughed and whispered: "We're here."

Anna seemed to suddenly awaken and hastily moved backwards while saying in a flustered tone: "You perv, why did you suddenly hug me!?"

'She entered Tsun-mode'. Looking at her reaction, Percy realized. He really shouldn't have let her read Japanese light novels. It was having strange effect on her personality.

"You didn't seem to mind, going by the way you were clinging to me." Percy quipped and entered the building before she could retort.

"Who was clinging to you?" She screamed after him and followed.

They were greeted by a strange scene inside.

A large number of the staff was present in the lobby. All of them were beautiful and powerful female supernatural creatures in their human forms. Moreover, all of them were dressed in maid outfits.

"WELCOME MASTER."

They greeted in unison as Percy and Anna entered. Both of them looked dumbfounded at the situation.

Women of all variety were present-blond, brunette, redheaded, stacked, flat-chest, mature, loli, Asian, Russian, American. It was like a large harem for the most lustful and strongest guy in the world.

"This was supposed to be a hotel, right?" Percy asked.

"It is a 5-star hotel that was bought by Lady Athena on your name. It was renamed 'Olympia' after renovation. You own it and everything inside." Anna answered. 'Everyone inside too' was left unsaid.

In normal situation, Percy would have been in disbelief that would gift with so many beautiful women. He was confident in his ability of seducing them. But here it was definitely meant to be a prank.

Athena knew full well that Percy didn't sleep with women he had to be in contact with for long periods. He wasn't confident in his ability to keep his relations platonic otherwise. That meant he wouldn't touch them. These girls probably didn't know that little tidbit. Many of them were looking at him with interest. They were probably encouraged by Athena to entice him, too. With his godly hormones, his stay here would be pure torture. Moreover, his reputation will suffer too.

"That witch," he once again cursed the Goddess with gritted teeth. He should have organized the trip himself.

"Your meeting begins in 5 minutes."

Anna reminded from behind.

"That's right." Percy snapped his fingers. Two of the maids came forward without prompting and bowed simultaneously.

"We will guide you to the conference hall, master."

"Don't call me master." Percy commanded them. "And why are you all in maid outfits."

"We can't do that, master. You are our lord after all. We all have decided to devote our lives to the God of Heroes- Lord Perseus-you." One of the maids, the black haired one, said as she led him through a set of double doors into a corridor. She seemed like the strict type who won't be easily dissuaded once she set her mind on something.

"As for the outfit, it was a suggestion from Lady Athena. According to this country's custom wearing this is the best way to show our submission and devotion to you." The blond one continued.

Percy groaned internally. 'What else could that witch have told them?' He wondered. These girls seemed gullible types so he was worried.

They stopped in front of one of the doors, finally. The two maids stepped back. They weren't allowed inside.

Percy turned to Anna and ordered: "Turn back to your original form."

He felt slightly apologetic forcing her but he didn't want her to be public knowledge yet. Anna stuck out her tongue at him but consented.

Percy stuffed her phone form in his pocket and entered the room.

There was only a single person present in the room sitting around the oblong meeting table.

Percy took a seat beside her.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"Not really. You're just on time." Calypso answered with a sunny smile.

She reached to him and started correcting his clothes and hair. "You must make good impression," she said. Percy started feeling awkward with her closeness. Her intoxicating smell was entering his nose and making him react. Much to his relief, she retreated before he lost his cool.

Three holographic screens appeared hovering over mid-table. One each connected to the leaders of the three factions.

'So that's how the meeting is going to be held.' Percy realized, not having been told beforehand that it was going to be a video conference.

'Of course, the Three Factions are technically still at war. Their leaders can't meet secretly.' Anna informed him telepathically.

She went on to introduce him to the figures being shown in the screens.

The left most one contained two golden haired beings-one man, one woman- Archangels Michael and Gabriel.

The middle one showed a guy with black hair with golden streaks- Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angel Organization, Grigori.

The last one showed a red haired man and a black haired girl- Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan.

Putting his game face on, Percy began the meeting.

* * *

One hour later, the meeting was over.

It was an overall success. All the goals set by Athena were fulfilled.

Firstly, God of the Bible was dead and all parties knew it, this was acknowledgement.

Percy, then, confirmed that the other pantheons may decide to attack the Christian faction to erase it and expand their religion. Since, the Greek Gods no longer used faith to strengthen themselves; they were willing to aid the Christian factions so that their enemies didn't become stronger.

The condition being- the Three Factions must cease their cold war and unite. Otherwise they were too weak for Olympus to even consider an alliance.

As conclusion, it was decided that the Three Factions will hold a peace conference within 2 months. The venue will be Olympia- the hotel belonging to Percy and he will be the moderator too.

Until then, all actions will send their representatives to this city, Kuoh, to keep in contact with him if need be.

With this, Percy's first mission as an emissary begins. That meant he was no longer a Novice God under training. It also meant that he no longer needed to listen to Athena, his mentor.

"No more of that witch-Just the thought is enough to make me die from happiness."

Percy let a content smile grow on his face.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is done.**

 **I rewrote the story from chapter 1. Actually, I just deleted the prologues and changed the way of presenting the story a bit. The only major change is Annabeth is no longer a part of the story.**

 **I couldn't reason a harem happening if the books are followed and Percy gets Annabeth. And half the storyline is about romance.**

 **The story is same; plot is same, only presentation is different.**

 **Hope you guys continue to like it.**


	2. Satan Girl

**CHAPTER 2: Satan is a magical girl**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Highschool DxD.**

Percy was standing at the gates of hell.

It wasn't the first time Percy has been to such an accursed place. He has visited many versions of it before. Some he had been kicked out of, others pleaded him to leave them alone. He even remembers burning a few of these hells himself. Those were hellish days when he used to live in hell and face devils daily while being surrounded by tortured or corrupted souls.

But he had never imagined he will ever visit one of these infernal places again. For his great services to the Gods and due to his legend as an extraordinary hero, he was awarded with the greatest gift- Godhood.

As such, he should have never seen this cursed place again.

"Why?-"He whispered.

He was an almighty being who stood above mortals and struck fear into fiends with his mere name. He was someone who went through many tribulations and made the impossible possible by killing an immortal as a mortal.

He was a GOD!

So-

"Why do I have to go to…"

This hell he wasn't supposed to revisit- a place more frightening than Tartarus or Underworld- was the purgatory that he had expected to leave behind in his dark past. It was none other than-

"…SCHOOL!"

* * *

5 hours earlier.

Long before the sun rose in the Land of Rising Sun, Percy Jackson woke up in his king sized bed. It was one of those beds that were only a part of his imagination until recently. Large enough to accommodate an entire football team (along with the reserves), it currently only held one person- Percy.

…or so he wanted to say, but-

'What's with this situation?'

There was a weight above his body…more accurately; his arms were being pressed down by two bodies. With the smooth feeling that he was familiar with and the warmth of radiated body heat, it was easy for him to realize that he was pressed down by females, at least two, both well endowed and definitely naked.

It wasn't an unfamiliar situation for him. He has woken up like this many times in the past year. That being said, he didn't remember anything that happened last night which will lead to this lucky condition. There were a lot of willing and attractive women under his employ currently but all of them had been cowed into submission by Calypso after the meeting.

After the carnage he witnessed last night he was once again reminded that despite the loving and gentle personality side she showed to him she was a general who caused a lot of trouble for the Gods in the first Titanomachy. Needless to say, those girls who were set to torment him by Athena wouldn't dare to have any thoughts regarding him.

As for Calypso, she wanted to enter his bed too since according to her she could already be considered his wife courtesy of the blood bond that bound her to him. But Percy was unwilling to acknowledge that kind of forceful magical bond as her real feelings. Normally, she would back down at that point but yesterday she seemed to have gathered her resolve. She stated how her feelings were there for him even before that bond and he couldn't deny that logic. In the end, he promised to seriously consider their relationship. By the way her eyes had brightened at the prospect he was sure she wouldn't sneak into his bed and jeopardize the chance she was given. He did tell her he wanted to take it slow.

But if she wasn't draped over him then, who was?

The answer was obvious to him even before he opened his eyes and confirmed it.

On his right arm was a head covered by golden blond hair. With a face like an angel's and skin like a fairy-it was none other than his phone-spirit, Anna. When she was sleeping and not causing a ruckus, she even more looked like her namesake, Annabeth, but he felt her naked skin pressed against his body and was reminded again that they were different people. There was no way that the prideful daughter of Athena would have done something so embarrassing like sneaking into a boy's bed naked.

As for his other arm, it was being used as pillow by another beautiful girl who resembled someone from his past. A mane of dark hair framing a gorgeous face- she looked like the princess from some fantasy story. If anyone from the Hunters of Artemis were to witness her face, they would mistake her for their old lieutenant- Zoe Nightshade.

Percy wondered just what it was about him that caused non-living possessions of his to turn into sentient creatures capable of taking form, especially the forms of his dead friends (female ones). It even led to some rumors about his hidden perverted desires being the cause of it. That rumor caused him a lot of trouble with the Hunters of Artemis (who were starting to believe that he intentionally caused his spirit to take that form to take his lust out on her). It was the Goddess herself who saved him from a brutal interrogation that he would have to break through forcefully otherwise. He still was given a warning to never lay a hand on her, or else.

He wanted to retort that she was his sword so of course he was going to touch her. Grip her tightly, even. But making that kind of joke would have led to bodily harm; he felt so and restrained himself.

As for the spirit who brought all of this trouble on him, her true form was that of a sword as could be guessed. And anyone familiar with Percy Jackson or his legend would know the name of the sword associated with him- _Anaklusmos-_ Riptide. It was originally a cursed blade with a long history but after gaining Zoe's approval, Percy was no longer affected by its curse. After becoming a God, it bonded with him as his Symbol of Power.

It also became a 'she'. That came as a surprise (and not only for him). He half-expected the Zoe look-alike to say 'I am back, milady' and bow to Artemis. From her facial expression full of hope, the Goddess expected something similar too. But she instead addressed Percy with an expressionless face and monotonous tone- and of all the things she had to call him 'Master'. Apart from the chill he felt at being called that by Zoe or someone who looked like Zoe, he also felt fear for his life. Artemis looked pretty murderous.

Luckily, Hephaestus came to his rescue. He had never seen his cousin that interested in something living as he was in not-Zoe. According to him, she was a special existence-a completely independent spirit born from an artificial object.

There are a lot of spirits existing in this world born from natural objects. Nymphs, dryads, even the Primordials are examples of such. There also exist many weapons and artifacts that are considered intelligent. But those objects can't take human form nor can they can take actions independently-they needed masters or weilders. As for Riptide, it (She?) no longer needed one. She could take independent actions, exist on her own and could even produce her own spiritual energy.

(She still needed a master to grow or evolve, though)

Percy didn't understand everything that he was told but he got that she wasn't Zoe but Riptide who has taken a human form (which was apparently a strange thing to occur). He also realized that he needed to keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't be kidnapped by Hephaestus; his cousin's eyes were glinting with the mad scientist look. Sure, Symbols of Power couldn't be stolen technically but it didn't stop Luke so he wasn't taking any chances.

She is a unique existence. Anna didn't count considering she was from born from a concept 'Internet' rather than from some artificial object. In fact, Athena believed Anna was more similar to the Primordials than Riptide.

Of course, he couldn't keep calling her Riptide (or Anaklusmos) so he ended up naming her Zoey. It was a name derived from Zoe's which Artemis approved as she thought of Zoey as Zoe's legacy but Percy named her so to remind himself that no matter how similar they looked Zoe and Zoey were different people. It was the same reason he named Anna.

Percy sighed as he recollected the past in order to distract his mind from the situation his body was in. It really wasn't working.

No matter how determined he was to friend-zone these two spirits; he was still a hormonal teenager. And these two were both inhumanly attractive. Moreover, it was morning time and it has been more than a week since he was last with a girl. As expected, his body was starting to react.

'This is bad,' he groaned internally. 'I need to focus and not think about attacking them while they're asleep.'

He ruthlessly crushed his inner devil which reminded him that they will be happy to be attacked by him and decided to get out of this situation first. Slipping out undetected was impossible so he put his energy into his arms and lifted them suddenly.

Both girls were flung away. While Anna made a shocked sound Zoey remained emotionless even as she crashed at the foot of the bed. Neither of them was affected physically by the fall.

"You idiot!-" Anna screamed indignantly. "Why did you throw me off?"

'So that you don't see something I don't want you to see,' Percy thought while pulling the covers over his lower body.

He was starting to regret throwing them out. Before the girls were under the covers but now their bodies were on full display. His body was reacting even more strongly. Turning his eyes away from them, he fixed his sight ahead while resisting the urge to look down.

"Why, you say? Shouldn't I be asking you that? What were you doing in my bed? _Naked_?"

He put emphasis on the word to remind her of her state of dress.

"I was just sleeping. And I did compensate you for that, right? Waking up to two top class beauties early in the morning must be a dream comes true for you." She said coyly.

"Did you read that line on the net? Don't compare me to same perverted virgin. Rather than waking up with women I like sleeping with them more." Percy said in a teasing tone.

"I-Is that so?" Anna's voice trembled finally.

 _Gotcha_

Despite how much she tried to act like a mature and experienced woman, Anna was actually a shy girl. As a spirit, she didn't feel self-conscious even if she was naked and he was asleep when she entered his bed so she managed to keep her composure. It was only when she was caught by surprise that she will show her true nature like she did when he hugged her suddenly yesterday. In other words, she was different from a typical Tsundere as she was honest with her feelings towards Percy.

There must be a reason a shy girl like her entered his bed on her own. Not that she would tell him.

Well, there was another person here. He turned to the sword spirit who was silent throughout the exchange.

"Zoey, dress yourself," Percy ordered. Unlike with Anna, he could be direct with her. No, he _has_ to be direct with her. Otherwise, a girl like her who lacked common sense would never realize his hints.

"Yes, master." The dark haired girl was dressed in a long white dress that reached to her knees the next instant. Predictably, Anna who lost her partner in her nude show finally lost her cool and materialized a white dress herself.

"Why did you snuck in my bed?"

"It is expected of a sword spirit to do so to forge stronger bond with her master." She answered in a monotonous voice, looking like she believed this to be acknowledged fact. He didn't doubt her. She didn't have enough common sense to know how to lie and even if she did she wouldn't lie to Percy. She was just a gullible idiot. But-

 _Who stuffed that rubbish in her head_? Percy wondered. His eyes went to the other spirit who was trying to look innocent. Percy didn't buy it. This net-spirit was trying to corrupt his sword-spirit too. He wished he could cut her connection to manga so that she would stop getting these weird ideas but it was impossible. He wondered if this was how parents with rebellious children felt.

"Any other reason?-" He asked.

The spirit tilted her head as she tried to remember. "Anna said that if we don't do something island girl will replace us as master's partner."

Ah, so that was it. Island girl was the name Anna used for Calypso. She probably heard his talk with her last night and became anxious. That probably gave her the courage to sleep with him.

"What are you saying, sword-girl? I am not afraid of that Island-girl!" Anna denied with a red face.

"You guys don't need to worry about something like that. You are my partners. As long as you guys want to stay with me, I won't abandon you," he promised them with a strong tone.

Both girls seemed to ease at his words. Even Zoey with her low EQ was worried, huh. Percy once more realized the complicated situation with the women around him. He couldn't keep rejecting them without hurting them. But if he were to give one of them a chance, the others would be hurt. In the end, it was his fault for caring for all of them without being in love with any.

'Love was truly a troublesome thing'. Percy sighed and moved out of the bed. The depressing thought took care of his morning wood and he was comfortable moving in his boxers now. As he moved towards the bathroom, Anna called him from behind.

"Percy…"

"What?"

He turned and realized why she called him. A new arrival was present in the room suddenly. Her beauty was such that no human could match it but she was dressed like a soccer mom. She sat upon the edge of the bed with one foot crossed over the other. The aura she exuded made him feel like she was the queen of the room which irked him to no end.

 _This is my room damn it_!

Grumbling to himself while keeping an eye on the newcomer, Percy spoke:

"Anna, clothes."

"Right"

She responded immediately. A magical formation appeared underneath him and moved upwards, garbing him in jeans and blue T-shirt. He wished he was capable of doing something like that on his own but magic was beyond his current ability. The woman across from him smiled as if she could read his thoughts and was mocking his insufficiency.

"Why are you here, Athena?"

Fully clothed, Percy eyed his old mentor cautiously.

"Is that any way to treat your teacher?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Former teacher," Percy corrected her while answering mentally. _Of course, since teachers are the form of monsters._

Athena smiled. It was one of those smiles she gave when she was going to burst his bubble and take joy in his reaction.

"You still haven't completed your education."

His worst fears coming true, he tried to reason. "But I got your independent mission, right? You said it was the end for my education too."

"No, I said your education as a God ended but you still haven't finished your high-school. You always forget the details."

"And you always nitpick. There is no way you can keep me under your tutelage with that lousy excuse. Who said that Gods needed to pass High-school anyway?"

"The council did," Athena seemed to be waiting for this opportunity. A scroll appeared in her hand that she raised with palms facing up. He recognized that scroll. He has seen one before. In this modern age where even the Gods were digitalized only one thing was done through scrolls-issuing of a divine decree by the Council of Gods.

Percy groaned. He had a bad feeling as he looked at the scroll and then at Athena's smug smile. Other people were treated indifferently by her but only Percy was someone she liked to torment. He wondered what made him special. It couldn't be because of being the Son of Poseidon. Theseus was one too!

Athena tossed the scroll to him which he snatched reflexively. He passed it to Anna.

"Read it for me, will you?"

It took but an instant for her to go through it, in which Percy contemplated if he were to turn Zoey to her sword form and attack the scroll what kind of punishment will he get?

"It says you need to go to High-school."

Darn it. His bad feeling came true. He should have destroyed the scroll. No punishment could be harsher than suffering through Athena's tyrannical lessons once more.

Wait a moment.

"Did you say go to High-school? Not complete my studies, but attend High-school? That means I don't need to study under Athena, right?" Percy muttered as he realized that something was strange with this order.

In the first place, why was there a need to release a Divine Decree just for Percy to complete his education? A verbal order should be more than enough.

"What's going on?" Percy asked Athena.

"Good, you have learnt something," Athena applauded and looked at him like a proud teacher. Chiron looked at him the same way whenever Percy returned from a successful Prevent Doomsday-quest. He resisted the urge to blush.

'What's with this weird feeling of satisfaction?' he wondered.

"Apollo saw a vision of a chaotic future. He couldn't clarify exactly what will happen but one thing is clear- events will happen that will lead to serious consequences for this world." Athena said. It didn't seem like a joking matter.

"How serious are we talking about here?" he asked.

"More serious than if we had lost the Battle of Manhattan."

Percy gulped.

Of course! That is the correct sequence, one challenge after the other each more dangerous than the previous one, such was the life of a hero. He had thought his hero days were over and he could kick back and relax as a God (those guys looked pretty carefree even when they were facing existential crisis).

But no, it seemed he was starting a new journey with bigger stakes. He was starting to see why Poseidon said that he regretted Percy's birth; he was starting to regret being born too.

But regretting now will do nothing. It was time to get to work. Heroes were always busy.

"What does Apocalypse have to do with High-school?" he asked trying to get back on the topic.

"According to Apollo, that school is the starting point. That is where we can insert ourselves into the scenario." Athena told him. "I believe if it is you then, you will manage to get yourself involved in any cataclysmic event that might happen."

Was that a complement or an insult? Percy wondered while scanning her face. Athena was in full serious mode. He couldn't read anything past her impassive expression.

"And we want to involve ourselves?" he asked just to confirm.

Athena raised an eyebrow.

"If there is a situation that might lead to the world getting destroyed, will you trust someone else to handle it?"

"Point," Percy conceded. "What about the Decree?"

There was no need to go that length for this-he meant to say.

"It is an alibi so that it wouldn't appear suspicious that you suddenly want to go to school."

Percy raised an eyebrow. He didn't ask suspicious to whom.

"And it isn't suspicious now?"

"Not as much, no. At least, you won't be suspected-Olympus will be. You have a good reputation in the Supernatural world."

Athena let out an amused laugh as Percy groaned at being reminded of that.

The PJO Franchise was something started by his cousins Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus back when he was still a demigod without his permission. He knew his quests were being filmed but he didn't know who the viewers were. Apparently, all the supernatural community was watching Percy Jackson and friends making fools out of themselves every weekend.

Finding that out led to an epi showdown between the Gods (which ended in a draw).

Percy forgave them, later on. He even wrote the books about a modified version of his quests from his point of view using the pen name-Rick Riordan. The third book-Titan's Curse- was scheduled to be released a month later. His books were best sellers among mortals. There were talks of filming movies on the books. He wondered who will play his part.

But his celebrity status aside, there was work to be done now. A hero is always busy. He didn't want to go to school or take part in another world-saving adventure. But life didn't always go as we wish. Besides Athena was right-he couldn't a potential apocalyptic crisis to someone else. It wasn't his style.

"So tell me about this school."

* * *

And so he was here.

Standing before the gates of hell while corrupted souls…students entered the purgatory…school while giggling, he wondered what kind of devils…teachers taught here.

As expected, he wasn't ready for this place. He ignored the stares directed at him and the whispers of how good looking he was or grumbles of how there was no need for another pretty boy in this school.

Apart from confirming his ability-Language- was flawlessly translating Japanese into American English, he found another piece of interesting information. Apparently, he wasn't the only new guy in the campus. A lot of students were transferring (many of them foreigners) and coincidentally they were all starting today.

 _Coincidentally_

Percy snorted. Guess Athena was right; his presence dragged a lot of supernatural forces to this place. If it was a possibility that this place was going to be chaotic in the future before, now it was bound to happen.

"Anna, do a scan of this place for supernatural energy signatures."

 _Sure._ His partner sent directly to his mind from her place against his chest. Her phone-form was attached to a chain he was wearing around his neck. The data was directly sent to his mind and Percy resisted the urge to groan.

There were too many of them. Majority were those humans who had magical potential or the so-called sacred gears-their powers were latent with few having active abilities. Then there were the Devils, not the teachers but actual devils. One of them was even at Satan class. An archangel, no two archangels one holy and one fallen. Fuck, there was even a dragon-king class dragon too.

His hand tightened around Zoey who was in his pocket in her pen form. It was going to be a long term.

Finding his way to the headmaster's office wasn't that hard. The problem was that the path led him closer and closer to the Satan-class devil. If Percy was the type to deny reality, he would have tried to convince himself it was just a coincidence and this institution wasn't run by a Demon Lord.

But he was a realist.

"Please go right in. She is waiting for you inside." The receptionist ushered him in the headmaster's office with an overly respectful tone. She seemed almost reverent.

She was a devil too.

As for the person inside, it wasn't someone Satan-like. It was a Satan, one that he had previously seen.

"Leviathan… What happened to you?"

The person behind the headmaster's desk was the devil he had seen just yesterday in the meeting…but she was completely different. Sure, there was a difference between video chatting and meeting someone in person but it shouldn't be this big.

For one, she had shrunk. Her figure was still of a bomb shell but her height now matched that of eighth graders.

Apart from that, she was wearing a pink skirt with frills and glitters and all kind of decorations.

 _Is that a fancy dress costume?_ He wondered. _There is even a magic wand too._

He tried to tell himself that was the case. There was no way that the sophisticated and mature woman he talked to yesterday could be in this form otherwise.

Well, there was another explanation. But it was too horrifying to contemplate. It also brought some shameful memories from his past back. Even now he felt embarrassed about his childhood delusion to be Superman just by thinking about it. So there was no way the devil across from him, who was long past childhood, would be having delusions of being a magical girl. She was one of the Rulers of the Underworld. They might have changed their ways but they were still considered boogeyman by the mortals.

So, there was no way-

"Levia-tan is a magical girl, of course!"

Just as he had managed to bring his mind to some sense of rationality after the shock from seeing her cosplaying, Leviathan had to open her mouth and destroy all his delusions.

Whoever said that Devils have reformed? They were as destructive as always! This one almost destroyed his frail sanity just now.

"What did you say?"

"Levia-tan is a magical girl." The loli self-proclaimed magical girl jumped on the table and brandished her wand. "I will show you."

The little girl puffing up her cheeks would have looked adorable. If not for his danger sense going haywire and Anna's prompt warning.

 _If she released the power contained in that wand this city would be leveled_. Anna sounded uncaring. In fact, she might be enjoying her first meeting with a real life magical girl.

"Okay, okay. I understand. You are a magical girl; just don't make anything go Boom!" Percy pleaded with her. This situation was infinitely worse than just a girl with delusions-Leviathan was a true magical girl. If she were to wave her wand seriously, let alone this city even this country would disappear.

Luckily, she listened to reason.

"Get it the first time, dummy!"

While pouting, she lowered her wand. Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

He wondered why he was getting swept by her pace. Sure, she was one of the most eccentric supernatural he met till date but he was a God. He was from a different faction and stronger than her, he didn't need to indulge her 8th grade syndrome.

What he needed to do now was make a hasty retreat before his sanity was tested even more. He wondered if she would be able to finish the paperwork herself. She seemed dependable yesterday and not so dependable now, so he wasn't sure.

Luckily, someone dependable entered at that moment.

"Headmistress, I am here to receive the new transfer student. His paperwork is already finished and filed."

A cool voice came from behind him. It seemed like a responsible girl has come. Thinking so, he decided to treat her as his savior and turned away without another glance at the mentally challenged Satan.

Just as he reached the doorway, a gust of wind flashed by with a shout overdosed on love- "Sona-tan"- echoing behind.

The childish Satan was hugging the cool looking spectacled beauty who Percy deemed his savior.

 _According to my databanks, they are sisters_. Anna informed him before adding in an amused undertone _. She seems to be a sis-con too_.

Percy took one look at the childish century-old devil who packed more power than several dozen nukes in her body rubbing her cheeks affectionately against her embarrassed sister while repeatedly saying: "Big sister missed you. Did you miss me too?"

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he felt the urge to run for the hills.

He had a lot of preparation when he entered this school. He was prepared for a supernatural den. He was ready to meet Apocalypse, Armageddon or Doomsday.

But he wasn't prepared for this mad house.

With the headmaster like this, he could just imagine the rest of the school.

His High-school life was going to be weirder than he expected.

"I want to quit already."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done.**

 **Next chapter, Percy meets his new schoolmates.**

 **Now, replies to some comments:**

 **Aetemus: I think you misunderstood my meaning. I didn't mean harem and romance was related. Percy's powers grow in a way that he will get a new girl attached with each power boost. So, harem is integral part of the story.**

 **.5: Dude, I don't know what part of it is OC to you. I'm following the books. Heck, everyone in the story has read the books. Percy's character is just slightly different. But that is bound to happen with Godhood and gaining new perspective. And my sense of humor isn't as great as Rick. The way he wrote Percy's character is epic. I can't match that.**

 **Continue to read and review. Even your criticism is welcome.**

 **Thanks-**

 **Dragoneel.**


	3. Darn it, I jinxed it!

**Chapter 3: I jinxed it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High-school DxD or PJO.**

"…" **Dialogue**

'…' **Thought**

 _ **Telepathy**_ **\- Telepathic communication.**

* * *

After his first meeting with the headmistress of the Kuoh High, who just so happened to be an overpowered old hag with childish delusions of being a magical girl, Percy followed Leviathan's sister, Sona, to his class.

It was a given by her expression that she wanted to escape the loli Satan just as much as Percy, maybe even more.

Percy couldn't fault her for that. Remembering the new avatar of the devil (who he had pegged as an exceptional politician yesterday) from the headmaster office, he felt a wave of sympathy rising for her. This girl probably has it tough. He could understand it more than other people. Percy also has an overgrown, overpowered half-brother with the mental abilities of a child who is currently one of the Generals of the Olympian Army. But in Tyson's defense, he was actually a kid (he just looked like a giant).

As for Leviathan, she was 100-150 years old at the very least. To have an older sister like that must be vexing for Sona, whose personality seemed to be strict and with zero tolerance for non-sense. She couldn't even vent like Percy had, by being an emo kid and lashing at everyone, back when Tyson came to the camp for the first time.

But his understanding for her troubles aside, the atmosphere was extremely awkward between them. Most likely because he had seen something she didn't want anyone to witness, Sona was ignoring his existence and moving two steps ahead of him.

 _Isn't she the Student Council President? If you get on her bad side, she can make life difficult for you_. Anna told him telepathically.

 _Huh, where did you hear that? I don't remember them having any authority over students in my previous schools. Is it different in Japan?_ Percy asked her skeptically. He was suspicious about her claims, especially because she liked to troll Percy from time to time.

 _Of course-_ Anna sounded hurt at being doubted. _A responsible Student Council president nagging the delinquent slacker until a series of circumstances leads to them falling in love with each other is one of the most popular clichés in the romantic genre._

 _In other words, it is from manga. Didn't I tell you to not believe everything in that? It is fiction!_

And he actually half-believed her words. Give that precious trust back! To think his trusted partner would prove unreliable at the worst kinds of time. Could her advice be even considered with regards to Japanese society if her knowledge was polluted by otaku culture?

Remembering the scene from this morning where he enjoyed heaven and suffered hell at the same time, Percy shuddered.

No way, he was going to trust his own judgment from now on.

Deciding to ignore Anna's weird advices in the future, he nevertheless sped up slightly to match Sona's steps.

"I am not going to tell anyone what I saw in the office…so you can be assured if you were worried about that," he said to her.

Sona glanced at him and nodded: "Thank You. I apologize for my sister's antics. It must have been taxing on you."

She didn't know the half of it. This city was almost destroyed because of one of Levia-tan's tantrums. Percy also suffered a disastrous mental attack. Luckily, he had greater resistance to mental damage after his torture…training under Athena. Or maybe, he was not quite right in the head.

A saner person would have at least thought once of escaping this screwed up illusionary world where the Demon Lord was a delusional loli through self-harm, but so what. He was still a God and he would survive when this town inevitably disappears next time that demon lord throws a tantrum…or sneezes carelessly. He no longer cared that the Head of his school was a walking super-nuke who could go off without any prior notice.

"No, no, I have a childish sibling too. So, I am not that bothered about it," Percy assured her while carefully masking his true feelings about her sister. "But you must have it hard with a sister like Levia-tan…I mean, Leviathan."

Percy hastily corrected himself when he saw Sona's entire body tremble at 'Levia-tan'. Apparently, it was a taboo word for her. He made a note of that.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Sona regained her composure. "Yes…it is tiring. But my sister is an able person when she is not in one of her moods. Don't let her childishness color your image of her."

And just when is she not in one of her moods?-he wanted to ask, but he didn't. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her able persona. He couldn't have imagined how screwed up her real personality was if he hadn't seen it personally.

"But you sisters are really close, huh? You're even protecting her image despite being embarrassed by her just now." Percy observed.

"It is my duty to protect the dignity of Satans as one of their subjects." Sona said with a slightly red face.

"You don't want to admit caring for your sister…how cute." Percy chuckled, causing Sona to glare at him. But she didn't retort, remaining silent.

They reached their destination while making small talk.

"This is your class, Lord Perseus." Sona gestured to the door.

"And I was starting to feel that it wouldn't be brought up," Percy said, frowning at the way she addressed him. He was actually starting to think his status as a God wouldn't be minded inside the school. Couldn't they all try to act ignorant about their real statuses and behave like normal students? Sona's answer was a clear no.

"Your status demands that you're addressed as such." She was a smart girl. Just from Percy's vague sentence she could glean his meaning.

"Okay, so as a God I'm telling you…no, ordering you to call me Percy from now on. Not Lord or Perseus, just Percy." Percy said seriously. This was the true and tested method of making overly polite people like Sona to say his name without fancy titles.

"But it would be disrespectful…" She tried to protest.

"And it would be insulting if my request was ignored, right? Just think how I would feel," Percy said while donning an overly fake expression.

Sona still looked hesitant, so Percy tried a different approach.

"Besides, aren't you the Student Council President?"

Sona nodded in answer.

"That means you are higher than me in the school hierarchy. I should call you 'President' respectfully." Percy told her. "Let's do a trade, I will call you Sona and you call me Percy. That way it is fair."

It was illogical…no, stupid to compare his status as a God to that of a Student Council President or even the President of a country. Sona blinked owlishly at a God stating them to be equal.

It was so ridiculous that she couldn't help but find humor in it.

"Ufufufu," She broke into giggles, looking more like a girl her age. "You're really using that argument?"

Percy shrugged. "Some friends told me once- if you can't win an argument through logic, baffle the opponent through bullshit."

"Let me guess, the Stolls were the ones to give that advice?"

It was Percy's turn to blink in surprise. "Yes, they did…but how do you know the Stolls?"

'Did they raise hell in Hell too?'- Percy thought with slight surprise, but he honestly wouldn't put it past them. Connor and Travis were known to use the traits inherited from their father in the most hilarious and peculiar ways.

"They are a part of 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' of course." Sona said as if it should be common knowledge. "As side characters, they are one of the most famous, especially among children."

Percy felt like kicking himself. How did he forget that his life story was like an open book in the supernatural world! From Sona's perspective, he was probably like Harry Potter or something, only more real. No wonder she was acting so familiar. Until she called him 'Lord', she was like a friendly girl treating him like as a normal student. That's why he had mistaken her as either ignorant or uncaring about him being a God.

"You have read my books?" Percy asked awkwardly. He didn't expect those to make their way to Hell but he didn't remember the Stolls ever getting any screen time in the videos aired by Hephaestus TV.

"Indeed. Apart from how even your thoughts are sometimes grammatically wrong, those are enjoyable and informative." Sona said with an impassive face.

Percy chuckled mirthlessly. Was that a complement or an insult, he wondered.

Sona stepped forward and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and the teacher stepped out.

Whoa, babe alert!

The teacher was a total knock-out. A beautiful face and glamorous figure wrapped in a conservative business suit and skirt. With her silver hair and sapphire eyes, her charm was such that even Percy acknowledged it as beyond mortal level.

 _What is this gorgeous goddess doing in a school in Japan_?

 _Spying on you, most likely_ Anna replied coldly. _She is a Valkyrie_.

'Did I project that?'Percy winced. He still wasn't proficient with telepathic communication.

 _Valkyries are a part of Norse Mythology. In other words, the enemy…so don't even think about her._

 _I wasn't_! _-_ Percy protested.

 _Hmph_ …Anna made a disbelieving noise. _Don't forget your nature._

It wasn't like she thought that Percy was a lecher who will chase any beautiful girl he meets. But being attracted to a particular set of women irresistibly was in nature of all Greek Gods. It is a part of their instincts that are vital for the creations of the necessary agents to act as their proxies in the mortal world- the demigods.

And the attribute that attracts the Gods isn't physical beauty. After all, how many mortals were there more attractive than immortals? - Practically none.

The attribute differed from God to God. For Poseidon, it was women with a connection to the seas like Percy's mother Sally. Ares liked gallant and brave women, preferably warriors and soldiers. Hep (Hephaestus) liked women who were interested in machines.

As for Percy, his kink was blood. Women with strong blood were irresistible to him. Not strong women…but strong blood. The bloodline was the important part. His new teacher's Valkyrie bloodline qualified.

Now, it was going to be a pain as he would be attracted towards her no matter what. It wasn't love or emotional attachment, but pure physical attraction – the mating instinct of an animal.

Right now, he could disregard it with his powerful will but sooner or later he will succumb. There were few ways to get rid of this impulse permanently. The first one, sleep with her once (that was the way he used the last few times he was in this kind of situation).

The second way, create a child with her, sexually or otherwise. This was Athena's way of dealing with the impulse. She created mind kids while remaining virgin. Percy couldn't do something like that. But if he had a drop of blood from both sides, he could fuse them to create a new life. He had never tried but it was one of those things he just knew he could do.

The last method was exclusive to Percy as he was the God of Blood. He could absorb a drop of the other party's blood and fuse their bloodline in his. This was theoretically the best method. No sleeping with women on an impulse, no unwanted children and he could even increase his abilities. But there is a side-effect.

What is being absorbed is not just blood or DNA (there are many magical species with no DNA). Blood was the essence of life. In some mythologies, it was even said to be the connection between body and spirit (in others it was the brain). And Percy absorbed the essence of life through blood. A portion of the other party's spirit or soul gets fused with his. In other words, the person whose blood was absorbed was no longer 'complete'. And they can feel this incompleteness.

Percy doesn't know how they feel but he was told there were no words to describe this sensation. They would do anything to feel whole again. And only Percy could make them feel whole – so they would gravitate towards him. It wasn't necessary to stay near him at all times but too long and too far away from him caused the feeling of hollowness to return, according to Calypso. This bond…or curse (as Percy liked to call it) caused a feeling of intimacy greater than what a parent would feel for their child. But it was all artificial…forced.

Percy hated this power for a reason. The only bloodlines fused in him right now came from the blood inherited from his father and Calypso's fused bloodline. He wasn't planning on adding on to it ever but-

'Your current strength is insufficient' – that was what Athena had said to him.

If Athena's news was correct, he needed to become stronger fast. A cataclysm was coming and he was too weak to fight it. But he still wouldn't do something like binding someone's fate to him forcefully just for power.

 _I will think about it when the time comes_. He finally said to Anna _. It isn't like there are more girls who my instincts will react to in this school so I have some options on how to deal with teach._

 _You just jinxed it._ Anna told him in a dry tone.

Percy resisted the urge to face-palm. For an expert like him to make that kind of amateurish mistake was something to ashamed of. He tried to ignore the sense of foreboding creeping up on him.

"This is the new student – Perseus Jackson." Sona introduced the silver-haired beauty to him. "Percy, this is your homeroom teacher, Ms. Rossweisse."

"Please call me Percy," he told them both with a smile. "Can I call you Ms. Rose? As a former dyslexic, I'm still not comfortable with tough words."

"You can, Mr. Jackson," Rose said with a serious face.

"I should go now. My class will be starting too." Sona said with a look at her watch. "I will send someone to give you a tour of the school and the clubs after the classes end. Choose any of the clubs you like."

"Clubs - Is taking part mandatory in those?"

"Not really," Sona responded. "But Kuoh High strongly encourages its students to take part in extracurricular activities."

"That means it isn't compulsory." Percy only paid attention to the significant bits. Sona smiled wryly at his lack of enthusiasm.

"You should still pay them a visit," she said. "Who knows, you might find something interesting."

She turned away, and started walking.

"See you later," he said to her back.

"So, teach," he said to the silver haired woman. "How old are you?"

"Huh?"

Percy's sudden question finally managed to pull down the professionally serious expression she had on her face from the beginning.

Rose anxiously touched her face while she asked:

"Do I look old? Are there wrinkles on my face?"

Her worried face was much better than the 'I'm Robot' act she was trying before. Seeing her acting like a young girl, Percy felt a sudden awakening of his inner prankster.

'If I don't milk this situation for all its worth, I will be despised by Hermes and Apollo'- he felt like that so-

"I can't tell completely from this distance." He said to her with a serious face. "Can I look closely?"

He masked all hidden motives from his face.

"Sure," Rose said and took initiative to move closer.

She was a very tall woman, just a few inches shorter than Percy. Percy, who had moved forward in sync with Rose, was now close enough to look down and stare into her eyes. Those sapphire orbs like shining gems pulled his attention.

"Your eyes are very beautiful," he complimented her in a soft tone. She blushed at the compliment. Conscious of the very handsome guy invading her personal space, her blue eyes scanned his perfectly sculpted face before reaching his hypnotic sea-green eyes. It was like she could see the real sea in his eyes- those orbs contained such natural beauty.

'His eyes could be showing the real sea,' she thought. 'He is the Prince of Sea, after all.'

If she continued to stare in his eyes, she might lose herself- she felt like that but she still couldn't bring herself to look away.

"I need to check your skin," Percy said suddenly and brought his hand to her face.

His touch was like an electric shock to her system.

"N-No, it is improper for students and teachers to have this kind of relationship," Rose tried to protest.

'Just what kind of things are you thinking?' Percy thought wryly as he continued to stroke her smooth skin. A sudden idea came to him.

He moved his face closer to her as if he was going to kiss her.

'Am I going to have my first kiss?' Rossweisse was filled with both anticipation and nervousness. She closed her eyes as the stimulation became too much. But the kiss never came.

"You aren't a teacher, are you? _Valkyrie_ …" His warm breath tickled her ear as his smooth voice sent a chill down her spine. She gasped as she registered his words and she fluttered open her eyes.

He was already standing two steps away from her, his eyes analyzing her form, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You aren't old," He assured her. "In fact, you are very beautiful. But that serious face you have all the time is ruining it. Try to smile more, and then you will be 10-on-10."

He winked at her before moving into the classroom, leaving her blushing and gaping.

* * *

 _What was that_!? Anna screamed in his mind. _Since when did you become so smooth in sweet-talking?_

 _I wasn't sweet-talking. I was just teasing her a bit._ Percy tried to act innocent.

 _Did Hermes and Apollo teach you this? So this is what you do on your night-trips. Learn to pick up girls!_ Anna started ranting, her jealously turning her into a raging dragon. _Why don't you act like that around me!?_

'If I do that, your head might explode.' Percy thought. This girl who liked acting tough was actually very shy with low tolerance. He could easily imagine her turning into a critical volcano from the stimulation.

But telling her his true thoughts was equivalent to admission to guilt, so he decided to act ignorant to the end.

 _I don't know what you are talking about_.

 _You_ … Anna made a growling noise before suddenly going silent.

 _Hey, Anna_ \- feeling slightly worried, he called for his partner. He tapped on the phone screen hanging from his neck- still no response. She was ignoring him.

Couldn't she get angry after Japanese class? He complained mentally. His [Language] skill didn't work for reading or writing.

'I will just sleep through the class.' He decided and turned his attention to the class, which was originally clamoring but was completely silent after his entry. All attention was centralized on him, which was normal.

Ever since Calypso had told him so on her island, Percy had realized that he was a very good-looking guy. He turned heads wherever he went. Combined with his divine aura, which was always pouring out of him, he was a natural attention magnet.

Whether it was with adulation or jealousy, people will always notice his presence and react.

He was never ignored. Even now, from the renewed whispers of this class, he could feel two major groups forming. One made of completely boys (who were in minority to begin with) who disliked his presence. As for the reason, it was because he was a 'pretty boy' here to steal the girls.

The other group, made of all the girls (and few boys), were excited at his arrival. He was grateful at being not disliked but what was with the 'what size is he?' comment. He made a note to keep his distance from the spectacled girl staring at his crotch with drool running down her lips.

Still, barring that girl, it was all normal.

But-

"G-GOD!"

-that reaction was strange, no matter what.

"Who is that weirdo?" Percy immediately asked the nearest person while pointing his thumb at the brown haired boy looking at him with a shocked expression.

Actually, he recognized that guy the moment he stepped in this room. Hard to forget the first person he met in this country, even though Issei Hyoudou wasn't 'someone' when Percy first saw him but 'something'.

He was very much dead. There was even an unnaturally large hole in his stomach. In the beginning, he was just planning to search for his murderer and find their reasons for killing him. Depending on their answer he might have destroyed them.

But then, he decided to just resurrect the guy. It was a sudden decision on a whim.

It wasn't because he wanted to save him- he was already dead. And just like Annabeth had said 'the dead should stay dead or life will lose its meaning'. It also wasn't because he thought Issei deserved to live- the guy's last wish was ridiculous. There are people far more deserving of life in the world that are dead. As for the badass dragon inside him, Percy didn't sense it from start to finish. Even Anna sensed it only after he was revived.

No, it really was a whim. If anything his guts told him to let the guy live and he did. If there was one thing Percy learnt from his adventures involving Gods and monsters, it was to trust his instincts.

It was lucky that Issei was dead for only a short time and his soul was still in the world. As the God of Time, it was an easy matter for Percy to reverse his time- restoring his body and reconnecting his soul. It would have been another matter if his soul had passed on.

Even for Percy, it was the first time to bring someone back to life. So, of course, he remembered Issei Hyoudou, but he wasn't going to acknowledge a stupid greeting like that.

The girl Percy asked blushed at being spoken to by such a handsome guy, before shooting a venomous look at the brown-haired boy who was starting to realize that he was creating a scene.

"He is the scum of this class- Issei Hyoudou," she said in a disgusted tone. "He and his two friends- the baldy to his left and the glasses to his right- are all perverts."

Percy looked around and realized that most of the class was glaring at the trio. The girls were especially looking at Issei with hate filled eyes.

'Just what did that guy do to get this hated?' Percy wondered with amazement. He had to admire the tenacity of those guys whose backs were straight even when they were glared at by everyone. It needed a special kind of shamelessness to look proud in this kind of situation.

'Are they being treated like this just for being perverted?' he wondered. 'Which teenager isn't a pervert when going through puberty?'

He felt slightly sorry for them. Taking a peek out of the door, he saw Rose still trying to get her breathing and heart beat in control.

This was a good opportunity- to skip the fabled 'introduction' that is. Percy searched for a seat finding one right behind Issei. Percy made a beeline for that one.

'Wow, even the seats around him are mostly empty.'

He settled himself in the open seat. Gasps filled the room on his choice of seat, as started whispering nervously about him catching the 'Pervert-virus'. Percy almost snorted at that. If he was to catch that virus, it would be undoubtedly from one of his horny cousins and not from a human like Issei Hyoudou.

The Greek Gods invented perverseness. There is no way a human can match them in that – he naively thought. He would learn better in the near future.

"Hey, you're the guy from yesterday, right?" Issei turned to him and whispered. "Do you remember Yuma?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and replied. "I have no idea who Yuma is but you were blabbering about her yesterday too. Is she the one who blew a hole in your chest?"

"So that really happened? Thank God." Issei breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You are probably the first person who thanked God for confirmation of your death." Percy told him in an amused tone. "And you're welcome by the way."

"Come to think of it, you did say you were God." Issei remembered and his eyes widened in shock. "Does that mean you are the GOD!?"

"I'm not **the** God, I am a God," Percy corrected. "There isn't any deity I know who can say he is the God and not be considered delusional. Even the God of the Bible can't…"

…especially since he is dead. Percy finished his sentence mentally.

"I object to that," a cool voice interrupted from his side "For us, the God of the Bible is the only God- in other words, THE God."

Percy and Issei turned simultaneously to the voice. The one who spoke was a girl with chin length blue hair with a dark fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. From her face, it was easy to see that she was a foreigner- maybe European.

"Who are you?" Percy asked her while wondering just how much of their dialogue she heard. He didn't know any magic so manipulating her mind was no good. And Anna wasn't answering his calls.

"I am Xenovia Quarta – an exorcist of God," she told him with a prideful voice.

"An exorcist, now that is a familiar term…" Percy murmured, while his worries disappeared. If it was an exorcist then there was no need to keep supernatural world secret. But, if she was an exorcist then, she was most likely here because of him.

That means-

"You do know that I'm a God right?" Percy said in a playfully dangerous voice. "Are you trying to deny my existence?"

Xenovia tensed slightly but didn't back down. "I don't mean any disrespect, but you're a pagan God. The only True God in this world is our Lord."

"Wow that is an open insult." Issei whistled and said to someone on the other side of Percy. "Hey Irina, your friend might become toast. That guy has a dangerous title like God, you know?"

Percy turned to the other side just as the girl Issei was talking to let out a nervous laugh. Irina was a Japanese girl with chestnut colored hair.

"Now, now, Xenovia, even though Lord Perseus is a pagan God, he is still an admirable hero and our Lord's new ally. He, who has accepted the Lord's protection, should be forgiven for his sins of being a heathen."

Whoa, this one was even more rude and daring! He had expected this one to be more sensible. Were all exorcists this devout? Percy suddenly started feeling bad for them when he remembered their God was already dead. He wondered how they would deal with it when that truth comes out.

'It won't be long now', he sighed feeling his anger drain away.

"Don't talk that way to any other Gods like that. Otherwise, your God won't save you," Percy cautioned them.

"Say, can you guys tell me a bit more? I understand nothing," Issei spoke with a clueless expression. Percy had forgotten that this guy was a noob who didn't even know the basics. But he really didn't want to be the one to explain, so he passed the ball to Irina.

"Isn't she your friend? She will explain everything to you."

"Yes Issei, come with me in the lunch period and I will explain everything to you. Lady Gabriel wants to meet you, too." Irina accepted readily.

"Gabriel is here?" Percy asked in a surprised tone. He hadn't expected the Archangel Anna sensed to be Gabriel. She was the No. 2 in Heaven. Shouldn't someone less important be sent in place of her?

But it was probably related to Leviathan. Those two could keep each other in check.

"Yes, Lady Gabriel was sent here as Heaven's envoy. She will want to meet you too." Xenovia said.

"Pass," Percy replied immediately. "I won't have those kinds of official meetings in school."

Saying so, Percy planted his face on the desk and promptly started paying attention to the process he will follow to pass the rest of the day until his classes ended.

That is sleeping and dreaming.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day sleeping while hoping for prophetic visions.

A seductive voice woke him up from his slumber.

"School hours are over. You should wake up if you want to have that tour."

"What tour?" he asked while looking at the speaker.

The moment he did, it was almost like his heart skipped a beat. 'Does my heart even need to beat?' he half-heartedly wondered as he tried to distract his mind from the absolutely gorgeous girl that was suddenly in front of him, and failed miserably.

Her blue eyes were looking at him with excitement and a smile that almost blew his mind away was dancing on her lips. Her most fascinating feature was her long hair, crimson like the blood he ruled over.

With horror he realized that he couldn't turn his eyes away from her even if he tried. There could be only one reason. Despite his beliefs to the contrary, Percy Jackson met a second girl who had an irresistible allure to him on the same day.

"Hello, I am Rias Gremory," the beautiful girl introduced herself with a smile. "I am a big fan of yours."

Banging his head on his desk, he cursed himself.

"Darn it, I really jinxed it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done.**

 **AN: I'm going to call Devil's world Hell and Hades' realm is going to be the Underworld. So don't be confused.**

 **-Dragoneel.**


	4. Cults, Clubs and Swordfights

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High-school DxD or PJO.**

* * *

In the abandoned church on the outskirts of Kuoh town, a VIP guest paid a sudden visit.

The place that should have been empty was filled with a special group of individuals…and all of them were surprised (and more than a little nervous) by the sudden home call. It was a diverse group with different motives who were loosely bound together with only three similarities.

All of them hated Devils.

All of them were criminals, whether by human laws or supernatural laws, even if some of them couldn't be proven guilty, yet.

They were all utterly terrified of the newest arrival…who was also their immediate superior.

Such was the extent of their fear that none of them wanted to spend extended periods of time in his presence.

They couldn't be blamed really. Their boss was an immensely powerful being who was neither known for his mercy nor for his graciousness.

On the contrary, the Ten winged Fallen angel, Kokabiel, who was also one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel Organization (Grigori), was infamous for his ruthlessness towards his subordinates as much as his sadism towards his enemies and those lesser than him.

They all kneeled to him in the largest chamber of the church, which was emptied of everything except a single throne placed in the middle. Sitting upon it was the form of a black robed bird-man with five pairs of raven black wings extending from his back.

From his perspective, letting out his magnificent wings out for those around him to see, was their great fortune. It wasn't like these lower beings would have any other chance to bask in a presence as his.

He was doing them a favor, one could say, something completely uncharacteristic of him.

'Not that they can see it.' Kokabiel thought malevolently while gazing at the kneeling figures surrounding him with their heads bowed.

They tried to look respectful and awed but he could taste their fear and terror. Their tensed bodies were ready to bolt should he snap and decide to take it out on them…despite knowing it was futile. But he didn't dislike it.

It was the trait of lower creatures that he most liked. To watch them squirm and beg or fight their betters while trying to run from the inevitable was his favorite hobby.

Another one of his hobbies was to crush their hopes and watch their eyes fill with despair.

Oh these insects sure were amusing to hunt when they rebelled! Once he established the new world order under his jurisdiction, he would be sure to make it the international sport. He would take great joy in hunting down the rebels (there definitely would be some) to his regime personally and crushing them underfoot.

But for that scenario to pass, his plans must go without a hitch.

His eyes scanned the forms of his subordinates who were trying to even hold their breaths lest they draw his attention (and ire). Finally, he settled on one.

"Raynare"

The black haired two-winged dark angel who took the form of a seductive woman with just leather strips binding her body came forward and went back to kneeling. If Issei was here he would have instantly recognized her as his ex-girlfriend and murderer, Yuma Amano. But she was in her transformed murderous winged form in an S&M outfit.

"Your servant greets you, milord." Her voice didn't waver for a moment. She even managed to sound like she was completely loyal to him even though they both knew of her devotion to that fool, Azazel. This ability of hers to adapt to situations to survive and thrive was what made him choose her as the leader of this operation.

Normally, he would have preferred someone stronger taking a mission this important but originally the plan was to maintain secrecy as the first priority. Low leveled Fallen were much easily overlooked than the higher ranked ones.

The situation was different now.

"Report," he commanded.

"Yes, as Lord commanded us we took over this abandoned church without being detected by the Devils of this city."

Kokabiel honestly doubted that. At the very least, those guards secretly placed by the Satans to keep an eye on their sisters must have noticed them. But he had expected that and it wasn't a problem as long as they didn't do something overtly against the heiresses. The other party didn't want a war either, after all.

Azazel also didn't want to cause a civil war by being too restrictive on them. So, he wouldn't move against this group unless he had conclusive evidence against them for breaking one of Grigori laws.

'Pacifists,' Kokabiel snorted derisively.

"We gathered those sacred gear users who we could for our experiments and killed those we didn't need. As ordered, we didn't touch those directly associated with the devils. Only…" here, she hesitated. "…my last target was resurrected."

"I take it not by a Devil?"

"Yes," she said. "…by Percy Jackson."

She sounded surprised by the sudden presence of the legendary hero and worried about how the presence of a God might affect their plans. Most of all, she was worried that he might burst in through the church doors any moment and cut her in two for killing Issei Hyoudou.

Even Kokabiel's presence didn't assure her when she thought of that overwhelming heroic figure.

"Ho, to think even a God would pay attention to him, your target seem to be an interesting fellow." Different from Raynare, who was apprehensive, Kokabiel grew excited at the mention of Percy Jackson and Issei Hyoudou. "Do tell me more about him."

Raynare frowned, unseen by her superior as her head was bowed, as she remembered Issei Hyoudou. It has been just a day since her date with the renowned pervert but she wanted to forget it already.

She was someone who looked down on humans and thought of them as inferior. Just like the original Lucifer she couldn't justify a higher being like an angel caring for lower level mortals. Humans being gifted by Sacred Gears- which were Heavenly God's creations-was something she was greatly dissatisfied with. It was for this reason that she had jumped onboard on this mission. Once they were successful, there would be no more need for humans to be inducted into the Grigori and treated as equals just because they held sacred gears. Azazel would surely be impressed by her achievement when she presented him with the fruits of her labor. That thought was the only thing that allowed her to act lovey-dovey with human males without spitting in disgust.

It still wasn't something she liked. That was why; she purposefully made it as painful as possible for them when she finally killed them. As a Fallen Angel she didn't mind Issei Hyoudou being a pervert- she was a being of sin and even her idol was a lustful archangel. But for an insect like Hyoudou to openly ogle her body was something she couldn't overlook. She took great pleasure in remembering his betrayed face at the moment of his death.

Raynare scowled fiercely while trying to keep her tone neutral as she recounted the details of the investigation on Issei Hyoudou.

A completely normal parentage with his family line containing only mundane individuals for several generations – Issei Hyoudou never had any relations with the supernatural in any form. No martial training, no history in sports, a below average physical ability and average intellect – even for a human being, he was unimpressive. Also, his magical reserves were small to the point of undetectable.

In other words, he was a complete disappointment. He could be considered an example of how flawed the Sacred Gear System really was.

Raynare expected Kokabiel's interest in Hyoudou to disappear after he listened to his disappointing assessment…but she was proven wrong.

Though his voice was no longer filled with excitement, he seemed even more interested as he said. "To have no other distinguishing trait…his sacred gear must be something astonishing. Maybe even a Longinus."

"Surely not…" Raynare trailed off in astonishment.

Kokabiel ignored her disbelief and snapped his fingers, causing her to quiet down.

"I apologize for my outburst, milord," Raynare said, touching her forehead to the floor submissively.

"I will let it go this time since you have proven your worth," Kokabiel said while flaring his aura. "But I don't forgive twice. Remember this well."

"Yes."

"Send someone to trail that boy. Don't make contact with him, but investigate how close he is to the God…and if he has awakened his Sacred Gear, find out what it is." Kokabiel ordered.

This time Raynare didn't let her true emotions show while she inquired politely. "And what if they were discovered by Percy Jackson?"

"Retreat- if he orders you to. No need to start enmity with him without absolute assurance." Kokabiel said dismissively. "It isn't like he will kill you without a warning. His types try to preserve life whenever they can, even if it is a worthless life."

His tone turned mocking in the end as he remembered that Azazel was the same these days. Another reason he was unfit to lead the Fallen Angels any longer.

"As you command," Raynare complied while feeling increasingly nervous at the prospect of antagonizing a God. For her, Gods were supreme existences far superior to her- the peers of her Creator and Father. She was worried Kokabiel was biting more than he could chew.

If Kokabiel noticed her lack of trust in his ability, he didn't comment on it. He didn't find it necessary to disclose all his plans to a mere pawn.

"What about the Sacred Gear Extractor?" He asked, instead.

"We have finished the prototype and we're 90% sure it can extract the Gear from the original host and implant it in another host successfully. But…it has the side-effect of killing the host." She reported.

"Side-effect, you say?" Kokabiel guffawed. "Isn't that exactly the effect that we want? To steal their life along with their powers- it couldn't be any better! It is already perfect."

Dohnaseek begged to differ from his position kneeling in the first row. The two-winged Fallen Angel was the one who played the most important role in the reconstruction of the extraction device from Azazel's original blueprint. As a scholar, he agreed with the Governor General's assessment of this device being incomplete. From an inventor's perspective, any defects should be unacceptable.

But he wasn't foolish enough to voice his thoughts on the matter to Kokabiel.

That would be a sure fire way to get killed (after Kokabiel had his fill of torturing him).

Raynare, on the other hand, whole-heartedly agreed with the Cadre-class.

"You did a good job," Kokabiel gave a rare praise in his moment of delight. "And it is perfect timing too!"

Kokabiel leaned his body forward slightly and looked intently at Raynare with his shining crimson eyes. "I think you deserve a reward."

Raynare felt a chill run down her spine at those words…or maybe at being stared at by that demonic vision.

"I have procured a test subject for you," He told her. "A former Holy Maiden thrown out of the church for possessing a Sacred Gear which can heal even Devils will be sent by my associates to this city within a week. I will allow you to show me the Sacred Gear Extractor's working. If everything goes as you promised me, you will be rewarded with the honor of being the first Fallen Sacred Gear holder…

"…and if something goes wrong, you will bear the consequences." He finished his sentence, chuckling darkly.

Raynare gulped. But she was ready for the risks from the beginning so she managed to keep her voice from trembling as she gave the expected reply.

"It will be my honor."

"I sure hope so." Kokabiel said. "Return to your position."

Raynare silently made her way back.

"Valper Galilei." He called another person forward.

A grey haired port-bellied man stepped forward. Dressed in a priest outfit, he looked like a scholar. But those who knew of his true nature and deeds would only use one word to describe him-monster.

"Yes, Lord."

Unlike the rest, he was neither too respectful nor afraid of Kokabiel. It was annoying for the Fallen Angel but this guy didn't have the thing called survival instinct. He was a sword nut who was even calling him _Lord_ because Kokabiel was essential for his plans.

'I will kill him the moment he outlives his usefulness.' Kokabiel had the same thought every time he looked at the former priest.

Not letting his true thoughts show, he gave that man a good news."Some of my associates have shown an interest in your project. They have also promised to deliver the seven Excaliburs to you."

As expected, Valper's eyes lit up and he couldn't control his emotions. "Is that true, Kokabiel?"

'Who allowed you to take my name!?' Kokabiel thought with rage as he nodded.

"But only if you can deliver on your end of the bargain…mass-produced Excaliburs and Holy-sword weilders." He said with narrowed eyes.

"No problem…I can deliver that much." Valper laughed with confidence. Other things aside, in Holy-sword research he had complete confidence in being the best in the world.

"Hmph. If you can't, you will be the one suffering the consequences. They are as merciless as me."

"And…" He said to Valper who was moving away, thinking his audience was over. "Keep that dog of yours on a tighter leash. With Leviathan in town, if he moved against the Devils or their clients, he wouldn't even know how he died."

Valper nodded. "I will tell Freed to cut back on his urges."

"It won't be long," Kokabiel promised, addressing the entire chamber. "Soon, you won't have to fear anyone. Not Serafall Leviathan, not Gabriel and not even that upstart Percy Jackson because…

His hands tightened on the vial in his pocket, containing a small white snake.

"I- your _Master_ \- will surpass them all."

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was in a bit of a predicament.

"Come, Issei. It's this way." Irina Shidou said as she pulled his hand while smiling radiantly. All around him, boys were glaring at him enviously and girls staring suspiciously.

Actually, it wasn't a troubling situation. It could be even called a dream come true for him.

He- Issei Hyoudou- was getting along with the beautiful transfer student. Wasn't this what every hot blooded male in the school wanted to be able to do?

He resisted the urge to shout at those suckers mockingly. This situation was the best. He was roaming the school halls with his beautiful childhood friend and her intimidating friend, Xenovia, wasn't around.

Now, if he could just forget that Irina was the member of some supernatural group that may or may not be interested in killing him, it would be golden.

Technically, Gods and Angels should be the good guys but from the conversation back in the classroom, the God who revived him-Percy Jackson (and doesn't that sound like a completely godly name?) – wasn't on the best terms with these guys.

Besides, this situation reminded him of his date from yesterday, much to his discomfort. For a moment, Irina's smiling face was superimposed by Yuma's sweet smile, which suddenly turned into a demonic smirk as she said _: Die for me, Issei._

Reflexively, Issei jerked his hand out of Irina's grip.

"Ise- what happened?" Irina asked with a worried frown. She looked hurt at his sudden action. "Did I do something wrong?"

'Crap!' Issei cursed mentally as he saw Irina's eyes filling with tears. The murderous aura directed at him suddenly multiplied. The boys watching this scene were ready to bust his head…and even some girls were pulling their sleeves.

'It's getting dangerous.' He realized, sweating. 'At this rate, I might die.'

Instincts honed through his numerous battles with the kendo club suddenly took over. He made a grab for Irina's hand and made a run.

"WAH-Ise!" Irina made a surprised noise. But Issei didn't stop. If he did, he might be beaten black and blue. Summoning energy from his self-preservation instinct, he made a mad dash for the school fields.

He finally stopped under his favorite tree to sleep under. Using its thick bark as support, he steadied his body and took deep breaths.

That was scary! He almost made a strange record of dying two days in a row. He wanted to be popular, but not in this way.

"That was close," he muttered wiping off his sweat.

"Um…Ise, what happened?" Irina asked nervously. Her hand was still in her childhood friend's. Somehow it felt different when it was Issei grabbing onto her hand instead of the opposite. She felt her heart beat quicken and her face became hot.

"Oh! Sorry!" Issei immediately released her hand on noticing. Irina frowned, remembering the similar incident in the corridor.

"Is something wrong with my hand?" She asked him worriedly.

"N-Not really," Thinking that his action might have hurt her, Issei made an excuse. "I was just nervous."

"About meeting Lady Gabriel?-" Irina made an assumption.

Issei didn't think about that. But now that he thought about it, he had all the reasons for being afraid of meeting her. After all, Gabriel was an Angel and his last meeting with one ended in the worst way possible- being dumped…and death.

"There is no need to worry," Irina tried to encourage him who was shaking in fear. "Lady Gabriel is the most beautiful, kindest and honest soul who cared about everyone. She is truly someone worthy of being called Holy Angel."

Irina's tone was filled with admiration and worship for Gabriel. Even Issei gained some confidence on hearing her words. Someone who Irina liked this much couldn't be all bad. She might have turned out to be a girl instead of the boy he thought of her as but she was still was his trustworthy childhood friend.

Even so-

"I would have been more assured if Percy was here too." He muttered. With a God on his side, he would have been completely relaxed. Too bad, Irina and Xenovia had stopped him from waking him up.

"Lord Perseus?" Irina, who heard him mutter, tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you want him here?"

"To protect me- of course," Issei said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Irina blinked at him in surprise and then disbelief. "You do know that he is a God, right? Don't talk as if he is your bodyguard. Do you think he will even care about your life?"

"Well, he did save my life yesterday." Issei told her.

"He did? Wait, your life was in danger, yesterday!?"

"Yeah…"

And so he told her about Amano Yuma and his disastrous date that ended with a gruesome death-then, about his revival and his meeting with Percy, followed by spending the entire night researching Fallen Angels and supernatural world on the net.

"I see…" Irina said seriously. "If it was any other Pagan God I would be worried…they are known to toy with mortals for their amusement."

"Toy around with?" Issei asked nervously.

"Lord Perseus probably didn't have any other motives," Irina assured him. "He is famous for his heroic personality. He is an inspiring figure who places the life of others before him."

"You mean he is famous or something? I didn't find him on the net at all."

"He is a recently born God. He used to be a demigod before that." Irina told him.

"You sound like you admire him now, but in the classroom it seemed like you guys were trying to piss him off," Issei said in a confused tone.

Irina laughed nervously. "Did we give that impression? We didn't mean any disrespect, really. If we did then even a nice God like Percy Jackson would have gotten angry. That would be scary!"

'So you admit it that you were doing something dangerous in the morning.' Issei thought, wondering just what she meant by scary. Horror stories of Gods destroying towns in their anger came to his mind and he shuddered. He hoped they wouldn't risk his precious town again.

"Actually…we both really admire him." Irina continued. "Especially Xenovia, she is a sword-nut and Percy Jackson was acknowledged as one of the world's best swordsman even back when he wasn't a God."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "So you guys like him but can't act nicely to him. Are you Tsunderes?"

Irina blushed. "N-Nothing like that! We just can't acknowledge him as a God but as a hero- he is our idol."

"That aside, his hand in your resurrection must be informed to Lady Gabriel." Irina suddenly turned completely serious. "It might be the answer to our current problem."

"Come on." She grabbed onto his hand and started pulling him in a direction.

"W-wait I haven't readied myself yet!"

His cries ignored, his childhood friend dragged him towards the Old School building.

* * *

Rias Gremory felt a strange mix of emotions as she felt her childhood crush slam his face on the desk while muttering about jinxes.

She was ecstatic, to begin with, when her older brother had informed her about his arrival in town and his plans to attend the same school as her.

Then, she became dreamy, as she thought of meeting him for real and becoming friends with him, maybe even more…

Like a normal girl her age, she nervously remained awake through the night thinking about this very meeting. All the things she would say, places they would go, things they would talk about-she had it all planned.

She had even gone through the troubles of booking the best beautician in Hell so that she would look her best even in her uniform.

Yet, what was with this reaction!

Rias turned her troubled eyes to her Queen and best-friend, Akeno. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Akeno showed her usual teasing smile. "Apart from all the make-up, you mean?"

"Akeno!"

"You look fabulous," she assured her King, gesturing around them. "Those boys around us look like they will jump at you any moment."

"Oh my, to have such thoughts about the President, I must punish them well." She licked her lips, thinking of all the fun she could have.

Looking around, the Queen gave everyone a gentle smile which perfectly hid her real thoughts.

Rias didn't pay attention to the boys drooling at her…or her Queen's disturbing plans for them. Her complete focus was on Percy smacking his face repeatedly on the desk. Its surface was denting from the force of his blows.

Every time his face met wood, it was like a physical blow to her.

'I must look hideous,' she decided, feeling tears fill her eyes. 'Why would he react like this otherwise?'

Just as she was on the verge of breaking down in tears, Percy stopped his act of damaging school property and let out a long breath. It was as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Turning to Rias, he smiled in apology. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream."

Technically, that wasn't a lie. He just had seen a crow-winged guy with a villain-like face holding a meeting of what looked like a cult. He couldn't recall everything but he remembered hearing about hearing his and Issei's name.

Percy didn't like his expression when the crow-guy talked about him. He made a note to pay him a visit and put the fear of _God_ (Percy) in him.

But for now, he needed to impress this crimson haired beauty. And impress he shall, he decided. Nothing less would be accepted by his divine instincts urging him to mate with this girl having a strong bloodline.

"And I agree with your admirers, there is nothing wrong with your face," Percy gave her one of his charming smiles. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Rias' face turned the color of her hair as she stuttered-"T-Thank You."

"Ufufufu," Akeno giggled. "To be able to see President's blushing face has made it worth it to wake up today."

Percy finally noticed the other girl. That was a mistake. The moment he saw her face, his eyes widened and pupils dilated. His eyes scanned her form from top to bottom (and boy was it worth looking). She was a bombshell.

His brazen attitude caused Akeno to turn just as red as her King.

On a hunch, he sniffed towards her. An intoxicating scent that made him thinks of light and lightning filled not only his nose, but his supernatural senses.

His worst fears came true, against all odds he just found another girl who was a prospective partner according to his powers.

Could it be this was the 'troll Percy Jackson' day? If so, he was going to file a protest.

This was wrong! This was pure torture! How could anyone expect him to spend an entire school year with not one, not two, but three girls' allure without slipping!?

Percy looked at the desk and wondered how many more times he could bang his head against it before it reaches its breaking point. He trashed that thought immediately. There was no way he could make the 'I had a bad dream' excuse work again. It was already bad enough he made a fool of himself and hurt a girl…no need to repeat it so soon.

There was only one thing he could do now. Go with the flow.

"So girls, you were saying something about a tour." He looked at the blushing girls and said.

* * *

Percy looked through the list of clubs in his hand. It was obviously hand-written and in Ancient Greek to boot. According to Akeno, Rias was the one who made this list…and she didn't even know Ancient Greek. Honestly, he was touched by her effort. He had never felt this welcome in a school before.

"Thanks for this, Rias."

"It was nothing." Rias said with a happy smile.

"Don't you think the President deserves to be rewarded for her efforts," Akeno suddenly whispered.

"What would you suggest?" Percy decided to humor her. That was a mistake, he realized as the she-devil's innocent smile turned into a devious smirk.

She leaned towards him and whispered in his ears. Percy felt his blood boiling and his hormones getting excited as he listened.

"You…are a very dirty girl, Akeno." He finally said.

"Akeno!-" Rias, whose enhanced hearing picked up on her friend's whispers, admonished her once again while looking like her head might explode any moment.

He felt sympathetic for Rias who had to deal with this troublesome girl daily. She was as bad a tease as Aphrodite and just as shameless.

"Oh my, to be scolded by you two…makes me all tingly." Her face turned flushed and she started rubbing her legs suggestively.

Percy and Rias made an effort to not look at her…or each other. Percy turned his attention to the paper in his hand. His brows furrowed as he scanned through the list.

"I think we should forget about all the educational clubs…" He finally said. "…anything to do with books or studies isn't my specialty."

"Don't Gods have super-brains and photographic memory?" Akeno asked curiously, while Rias thought what club to start from.

It was a great thing that these two girls were much more open and friendly than the strict Sona from the morning. But they sure asked difficult questions.

"Just because I _can_ do something doesn't mean I _want_ to."

Akeno nodded with a serious face. "So it means you are a slacker."

"It doesn't!"

"Akeno, stop it." Rias cut in as she turned to Percy. "We will move through the sports and cultural clubs as per your request."

"Thanks," Percy nodded his head towards Akeno indicating he was thankful for her saving him from her Queen.

"You're welcome." Rias made an understanding face only a fellow victim could make.

Akeno pouted.

* * *

As they moved through the clubs, none of them interesting him much, Percy contemplated a serious issue.

Why was he suddenly finding so many women his instincts react to? Jokes aside, it was a serious issue.

Sure, his presence had drawn a lot of people here- what with the Greeks nosing in the Christians VS the rest war. But he spent a lot of time with Goddesses with Divine Authorities. He didn't react to them like this.

In fact, among all the Gods (who weren't virgins by nature or faithful to their spouse like the divine queens) his instincts were most picky when choosing partners. Not just any bloodline would be considered. There weren't many who could draw his attention or so he thought but…

What was with this situation? Even if he were to consider that Goddesses aren't considered by his instincts since they couldn't birth half-bloods-it still wouldn't explain his attraction to Devils.

There was only one way to get an easy answer.

' _Hey, Anna_. _'_ He called his partner, hoping she was no longer angry.

' _So you finally remembered me. What, you don't want to flirt with your new girlfriends anymore?'_ The spirit responded angrily.

'Wow, she is still upset!' Percy thought amazement. She sure could hold a grudge. 'At least, she isn't ignoring me.'

' _There is no way I could have forgotten my partner. Compared to you, aren't these guys just strangers?'_ He said, feeling like he was consoling a child.

Actually, if he considered that she gained intelligence less than a year ago- doesn't that make her a toddler? She was surprisingly mature for her age now that he thought about it.

' _Then-why are you flirting with them!?_ '

' _I am not flirting_.' He protested. ' _I'm just trying to be friendly_.'

He wasn't making an excuse. As if he would try his moves on Lucifer's sister! He was not interested in a relationship…and if he tried a fling with Rias wouldn't her brother try to erase him with his Power of Destruction?

If nothing else, self-preservation will keep him from trying anything with Rias Gremory.

As for Akeno, despite her personality, she was a fragile girl. His experience with a camp full of traumatized or abused kids made it easy for him to realize it even though she did a good job hiding it. She definitely had a dark past. She needed a guy who will support her…not someone looking for a one night stand.

Percy transmitted his thoughts to Anna, assuring her.

' _What about the Valkyrie from the morning_?' Anna no longer sounded angry.

Now that she reminded him-he remembered he slept through Ms. Rose's class (along with every other one). He would have to apologize tomorrow.

'Hmm…I wonder if she would like roses or chocolate. I will bring them both.'

Unlike these two Devils, he had no problems experimenting a bit with his teacher.

' _You…!_ ' Almost as if she could read his thoughts (which she could, but only when he allowed her to) Anna growled in anger.

'Time to distract her,' he thought.

' _Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this too_.' He said. ' _What's with all these girls I'm reacting to? My instincts never acted up in this frequency before!'_

' _That's not true. Remember last year with the Nymphs and Dryads?'_ His partner reminded, her anger forgotten for the time being.

Now that she reminded him, there was an incident last year.

Just after Percy became a God, his instincts to mate started acting up. Unlike other Gods whose instincts only considered mortals as partners (their affairs with other beings a result of them being horn dogs), Percy's instincts considered neither mortals nor those with Divine blood as candidates instead focusing on spirits.

Back then, he was freshly hurt by Annabeth's refusal to be revived and new to being a God. These new instincts came suddenly…and strongly. He was completely overwhelmed.

There were two saving graces. One- his instincts didn't react to just any spirit, only the strongest or those with special abilities. Two- he retained enough his reasoning to not force himself on anyone.

He didn't need to, either. His charm was stronger than he realized. Heck, he even managed to seduce the arrogant Thetis.

But, he really wasn't himself, back then. He did a lot of shameful things that he didn't want to remember. He had buried those memories deep in his mind.

Anna just had to bring that up, didn't she?

He was still giving monthly bribes to the Stolls so they wouldn't leak that video of him surrounded by beautiful nymphs who massaged his body and fed him while he laughed demonically. (He still couldn't get one over those two even after becoming a God)

It was only when he tried to flirt with Artemis in the middle of a meeting of Gods did Zeus finally snap and told Athena to cure him…or throw him into Tartarus (whichever she liked).

Of course, the research nut that Athena was, she decided it was the perfect opportunity to experiment on his powers. He went through such torturous tests that he finally realized that the concept of mad scientists definitely started from Athena.

In the end, it was after he fused Calypso's life essence that his irrational hunger for Nymphs disappeared.

Then, Athena had said…

' _Your instincts aren't trying to produce demigods…_ ' Anna made a perfect mimicry of Athena as she repeated her words. _'…nor are they trying to make you gain more abilities._ '

' _It is trying to absorb different kinds of life sources!'_ Percy finished.

' _Bingo! It didn't consider Gods, Humans or Half-bloods because you had those life-sources from the beginning. And when you absorbed Calypso's blood you no longer were drawn to the Nymphs. Valkyrie, Devil, Fallen Angel- they are new species with enticing life-essence your powers want_.' Anna explained.

'So Akeno is a Fallen Angel, huh. That must be the light smelled off her.' Percy thought. 'But wait-'

' _Why didn't I react to Serafall, then_?' He questioned. _'I met her before Rias and she is also a Devil- a Satan even.'_

' _What was the first thing you thought when you saw her_?' Anna asked.

' _I am dreaming_.' Percy replied immediately.

' _What was the second_?' Anna grew irritated.

' _I wish I was dreaming_.'

' _What would you say if I were to tell you to sleep with her_?'

' _Are you insane!?_ '

' _That's it!_ ' Anna cheered, coming to a conclusion. ' _You are instinctually rejecting her as a partner.'_

' _I can do that? Wouldn't that solve all the problems?'_ Percy grew hopeful.

' _You can't consciously_.'Anna immediately poured cold water on the fires of his hope.

' _Damn!'_

' _Besides, you should be worrying over what is going to happen rather than what has already happened.'_

' _Huh?'_

' _If you have forgotten, there is still an Archangel and a Dragon King in this school you haven't met yet.'_

' _Crap.'_

Suddenly, Percy felt a heavy sense of crisis settling on him. Dark memories from the time his instincts ruled him flashed past his mind followed by a vision of his life ending at the hands of Lucifer and Michael.

After panicking for a bit, he calmed down. It was the quality he was most proud of—his ability to adapt to any situation quickly.

Since he was going to meet other beings sooner or later, running would serve nothing. Instead, he will trust in this iron will of his that didn't lose even to a dip in the river Styx.

He was no longer the green horn who became overwhelmed by lust and created a Harem of Nymphs for himself.

' _Meh, it can't be worse than the last time_.' Percy said with self-confidence.

' _You jinxed it again_.' Anna said in disbelief.

' _Shit!_ '

* * *

"Sigh…it doesn't seem like there are any clubs that suit you, Percy." Rias muttered.

"I don't mind being the instructor of the swimming club though." Percy said. "Those girls were pretty insistent too."

"Absolutely not," Rias objected fiercely. "Those girls were ogling you. They definitely had ulterior motives."

"I know but I don't really mind. They were all hot." Percy replied with a refreshed smile while thinking- 'compared to you, they are less likely to cause my death.'

Rias glared heatedly at his reply.

"Oh my, could it be that President wants to monopolize Percy?" Akeno said with a teasing smile. "You must have been jealous when they tried to steal your toy, weren't you?"

"Akeno!"

Rias shouted in protest as she blushed.

"Well, if it's Rias…I wouldn't mind being your toy." Percy joined in teasing her, the grin on his face matching Akeno's. "I would especially love it if you cuddled me to sleep."

"Percy…not you too," Rias groaned. Her face felt so hot that she could melt any moment. "You are bullying me."

Feeling that she might cry (or act violent) if they continued to bully her, Percy decided to stop. "Sorry…you look so cute when you are flustered that I couldn't help it."

Rias turned a completely different shade of red at the compliment but regained her bearings soon enough. Her adaptive abilities were no less impressive than Percy.

"Apart from the swimming club, only the tennis club was interesting enough." Percy said.

Actually, it was more than interesting. All the members of the club were mythical monsters and the mascot was an enchanted headless armor—it almost felt like home.

Unfortunately, the sole human of the club - who was also the club president and the master of the rest of the members - turned tail and ran off at the sight of them.

"I wonder if I did something weird," Percy muttered.

"I apologize for Kiyome Abe's behavior," Rias sighed. "It wasn't about you, really."

"She comes from a famous Beastmaster family," Akeno piped in. "She is terrified of Devils stealing her soul."

The black-haired girl looked amused at the misunderstanding.

"Then, why is she attending a school run by the Devils?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rias shrugged. "Her family was offered some incentives by the House of Gremory."

He nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I would have liked you to join my club…" Rias trailed off.

"Sorry, I don't think that's possible. I can't be too close to one group as the mediator." Percy declined, before asking. "Which club is it anyway?"

"The Occult Research Club- ORC for short," Akeno replied from the side.

"How…ironic," Percy smirked.

They stopped before a door and slid it open. It was the last club visit for them-the kendo club. Percy didn't have hopes for this one either.

But, something interesting was happening inside.

In the middle, there were two people facing off against each other. One of them was the girl he met this morning - Xenovia. On the other side was a blonde guy who seemed to be popular among girls.

Club members surrounding the two were cheering the guy on. Screams of 'Yuuto' and 'Kiba' made it obvious, he was either named Kiba Yuuto or Yuuto Kiba.

"Yuuto," Rias gasped from his side. Her eyes were wide and filled with disbelief.

"You know him?" Percy inquired.

"Yuuto Kiba is part of President's peerage-our Knight," Akeno informed him.

"Don't you think he looks too serious for a spar? I can sense his murderous intent," Percy observed. "I can even sense Demonic Aura coming from that blade. Even Xenovia's sword is leaking strong Holy Aura."

He frowned as he realized that they were using magical swords around mortals. Even those around started to realize that something strange was going on.

"President, I think it was a mistake to make Yuuto escort Ms. Exorcist. The sword in her hand in her hand is an Excalibur," Akeno said with worry.

"I know, Akeno," Rias replied, rubbing her temples.

Xenovia and Kiba were gathering power in their swords for a finishing blow. Reading from the auras, the blast produced would destroy the room and hurt…or even kill the mortals.

"You guys place a barrier on this room." Percy told them. "Don't let anyone enter or escape."

Percy picked up a wooden sword lying on the floor. He coated it in his Divine Power, a white anti-gravity field forming over it.

"I will stop those two."

He disappeared from their front in a burst of speed.

The next moment, he appeared between the two swordsmen who released the aura around their blades as an energy blast.

Percy waved his wooden sword, white light intensifying and creating numerous microscopic anti-gravity blades that cut apart the Holy and Demonic energy and dispersed it without letting it harm anyone.

"The power…just vanished." Xenovia muttered in shock and lowered her blade. Her shock was amplified when she noticed he did it with a wooden sword.

"Are you going to be in my way!?" Kiba, on the other hand, roared like a mad-man and charged. His eyes were glaring not at Percy or Xenovia but at the sword in Xenovia's hand. That intense look of hatred made it obvious that he was beyond reason.

Percy looked at him coldly as he slowed down time. His body moved in this crawling world normally and smacked the annoying blond in the face with the gravity-infused blade.

Time returned to normal and Kiba was launched off the ground like a bullet. He hit the ceiling and bounced off the barrier, bounced off the wall and smashed face-first on the ground.

"Ugh…" He groaned in pain before falling unconscious.

"Yuuto!"

"Yuuto-kun!"

Rias and Akeno worriedly ran to his prone form and started to check up on him.

"He will live." Percy assured them. He looked around the room. Most of the club members were trying desperately to escape the room through the doors or even the windows.

'They saw something scary so it can't be helped.' Percy thought. 'I do have something that will help them forget though.'

He brought his right hand up and tapped once at the ring on the middle finger. Immediately, a holographic screen was projected directly over his eye. A list of objects was displayed on the screen.

Even though it looked like a normal accessory, it was an artifact created by the use of magical technology—a space ring. Inside it was a pocked dimension that could store a large number of objects…and even living people.

'They need to install a search and retrieve function in it.' Percy groaned as he scrolled through hundreds of objects while trying to find the one he wanted. Finally, he did. 'That's it.'

With a thought, he selected it. The next moment, something appeared in his hand that he firmly grasped.

It was a spray-can with a nozzle. On its surface 'MIST' was written in bold letters.

"What is it?" Xenovia looked at it dubiously.

"Hmm how to explain it, in simple terms it is something that screws with people's mind and the world so that the mortals believe the supernatural world doesn't exist."

"A hypnotizing agent then," Xenovia nodded in understanding.

"Sure…if you want to call it that." Percy shrugged and pressed the nozzle, filling the room with the invisible gas.

Percy, Xenovia and the Devils (including Kiba who was standing up and not looking like a vengeful spirit) were unaffected but the mortals started blinking stupidly.

After several moments, they looked at Xenovia and Kiba and started clapping.

"Wow…that was so cool."

"That was the most amazing swordsmanship I have ever seen."

"Kiba-kun was so cool."

"Xenovia-chan too"

They started raining praises on the two. It seemed they saw an illusion of Xenovia and Kiba having an epic friendly fight without the sci-fi part.

Percy chuckled mirthlessly at his cool moments being cut off again. He was starting to think the 'Mist' disliked him. It always did things like this.

"So…what started the grudge fight?" He asked Xenovia who looked surprised at the scene.

"I have no idea. He was the one who started the fight…and he used magic first too." Xenovia looked so clueless about the situation that Percy believed her immediately. He had a glimpse of her personality in the morning and she seemed to be the type who lacked common sense and dealt with any situation in a straight forward manner.

Percy turned to the blond guy with a glare. "Hey, blondie. Start talking."


	5. Percy becomes a teacher

**Chapter 5: Percy becomes a teacher.**

* * *

They relocated to a more personal setting to hear Kiba's excuse for losing his cool and almost causing a diplomatic incident between the Church and Hell. Not to mention, he could have killed a lot of mortals with his stunt.

As it was, Percy's presence stopped any accidents and the fight was still at a level to pass it off as a 'spar' for the extremists of their respective factions. That didn't mean that such an incident could be just overlooked. At least Percy wasn't willing to just let it go as a lapse of control.

He had seen it…that intense look of hatred in Kiba's eyes. That didn't seem like a conflict of standpoints and factions. Something personal was motivating the devil to attack Xenovia…no, her sword—Excalibur. And Percy wanted to know what.

The blond knight wasn't willing to talk about it (as expected) but Percy insisted. Once upon a time, Percy wouldn't have forced him to do something he was uncomfortable with. But after the previous time when he had left the unclaimed children stuffed in cabin 11 as they were simply because he respected their privacy, Percy learnt his lesson.

It was hard not to when it was driven into his bones by Colchis bulls.

So, as he left himself feel comfortable on the cushy sofa of ORC (Rias's club)'s clubroom, he didn't move his eyes even once from Kiba Yuuto's clearly uncomfortable form. The blond had regained his emotional equilibrium during their journey from the kendo club to the Old school building and now had a completely stoic face. Standing behind Rias, who sat on the opposite sofa, he looked the picture perfect definition of noble knight. Even Percy wouldn't have believed that this guy was swinging his sword murderously while on a rebellious rampage just 15 minutes before if he hadn't seen it himself. The contrast was too great.

Percy decided to brush up on his own acting skills later. If he was going to do this whole 'factional mediator' thing he was going to need those.

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Percy continued to stare at Kiba whose eyes were trained straight ahead at an uninteresting point of wall behind the God. Rias was glancing worriedly from Percy to Kiba while trying to hide her anxiousness.

Xenovia stared at Kiba defensively from behind Percy. Surprisingly, she was acting as if she was Percy's escort, standing behind him deferentially. Percy hadn't expected respect much less deference from her after her 'you're a pagan god' speech. Even if she didn't want to sit with Percy or Rias and wanted to stand she could do it at any other place instead of following the Knight routine.

There was one other person in the room, the only one who was not feeling the tension filled atmosphere or was ignoring it in favor of munching on her bag of chips.

"Who is the kid?"

Percy, who finally couldn't control his curiosity, asked. For one, he thought this would be a good ice-breaking topic. For another, she looked far too young to be in the high-school.

He didn't notice the minute twitching in the silver haired girl's facial muscles on being called 'kid'.

Rias, happy at the chance to distract everyone from the tense atmosphere, introduced the girl.

"This is Koneko, my rook, and a student in the first year of Kuoh High."

"She is!?"

Percy didn't know what surprised him more. That this childish looking girl was a highschool student or that her tiny and delicate hands were capable of bending steel.

"Rude."

This time Koneko vocalized her irritation at being treated as a kid. Her expression didn't change and she only mumbled but everyone could feel the tiny girl's anger. Percy silently commended the girl's ability to express her emotions without showing any expression change and in a monotonous voice.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said to the girl. "I just thought you looked…young."

Koneko stared at him maliciously once before going back to her snacks.

"Koneko is sensitive about her lack of growth spurt despite being 15." Akeno informed him happily as she entered with a tray of snacks and tea.

Percy wasn't the tea type of guy so he passed his to Xenovia while turning to Kiba.

"We are all here now, so you can start."

Kiba hesitated, turning to Rias who nodded, before beginning.

"Before I was reincarnated, I was an orphan who was taken in by church. My name was Isaiah…"

* * *

What followed was a horror story that filled Percy with anger and disgust. He could even feel revulsion rolling off Xenovia. It probably was harder for her to listen to the dark part of church having been raised believing it was an institution of God.

"Did you know about this?"

He asked to Xenovia who answered grimly.

"There were rumors about it—the reason Holy Sword project was scrapped and its members excommunicated by the church. Actually, there was only one person…the rest couldn't bear the guilt and committed suicide."

"Exiled…do you think that absolves the church's sins?" Kiba asked her angrily.

"The church didn't know of the project!" Xenovia defended.

"That's not really convincing." Percy interrupted Kiba who was undoubtedly going to deliver a scathing retort. "Something like Holy Sword project was far too significant for heaven's forces for no one to know about it. The top brass of church definitely knew about this…maybe some angels too. They turned a blind eye."

"That's impossible! The angels can't do evil without falling," Xenovia protested, no longer trying to defend the church.

"Evil? What is evil?" Percy laughed humorlessly. "Their perception defines what is right and what is evil. As long as they believe they are doing the right thing and it is necessary sacrifice, they won't fall."

Xenovia tried helplessly to find some excuse but came up with nothing. Percy felt pity for her who had her belief being stomped on and offered some help. "I'm sure not all people in church are like this but in every organization all kinds of people exist. The good, the bad and those who can justify anything as long as the end results meet—even the leaders can't control everyone. In the end, you can be only responsible for yourself."

She nodded, not looking particularly happy with the situation.

"As for you…" Percy continued, turning to the still seething Kiba. "I understand your situation…actually I don't. But I know how it feels to see your friends killed helplessly. I have been forced to kill some with my own hands. I can feel your thirst for revenge but Excalibur isn't responsible for it. It was never directly involved with your misery. Just because your tormentor was obsessed with it doesn't mean you can destroy it to rid yourself of your guilt."

"You…" Kiba clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as his sore spot was poked.

"That's the truth, right. You are no avenger. Otherwise you would be searching for the guy who did this to your friends instead of waiting for the Excaliburs to come to you." Percy mercilessly analyzed his personality.

"Percy…" Rias cautioned him, feeling the adverse effect of his words on her knight. Akeno flared her aura readying to attack him should he continue to mentally attack her friend.

Percy ignored them both as he continued to bare the truth that Kiba didn't want to hear. "It is guilt that drove you and not some quest for revenge. The guilt for having survived when all your friends died-"

"Stop it."

"The guilt of finding happiness after running away-"

"Stop it!"

"You couldn't deal with it when it suddenly emerged on seeing that sword, right?"

 _BANG_

Finally, the fuse was lit and explosion happened (literally). Surprisingly, it wasn't Kiba who attacked. On the verge of a breakdown, he wasn't really in a state to attack anyone. On the other hand, the other 3 devils in the room had enough of their friend's distress and they attacked simultaneously.

An orb of crimson destruction, a bolt of golden lightning and a super-powered punch were launched at him. He didn't pay them any attention…yet all attacks stopped before reaching him.

A beautiful black haired girl stood before him suddenly. With her soft left hand, she grasped Koneko's punch. A metal clang sounded in the room when their skin struck. With her right hand, she slashed down. Space rippled as her energy compressed to a single line cut the air itself. The attacks when they met her hand disappeared or at least that's what Rias and Akeno perceived.

"What-"

"Impossible!"

Only Percy understood what really happened. When the hand moved through space, it cut through the very fabric of reality and opened a rift in it. Their attacks were caught in it and transported somewhere else before the rift closed. If he hadn't seen it happen before he would be shocked too.

The black haired girl narrowed her eyes and flung Koneko through the window. Her right hand started gathering sword aura ready to strike at the two devils that had attacked Percy. An intense sense of crisis filled Rias and Akeno as they felt the inevitable death approaching. They couldn't offer any resistance. Their result was but one—death.

"Zoey, that's enough." Percy said. And the feeling of inevitable death disappeared. "Sorry about her. She gets overenthusiastic when I'm attacked."

Four audible sighs of relief were released in the room. Considering that Koneko had yet to make her way back to the clubroom, the fourth one must be…

"Xenovia, I didn't know you were this worried about Rias and the others' health," Percy addressed the exorcist. "Now, if all exorcists were like you my job as a mediator will be so much easier."

"I wasn't worried about them!" Xenovia protested. "It was just the feeling was…uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? It was like death rolled over me," Akeno retorted, trying to not hyperventilate.

"That's because you are a devil and Xenovia is a special human. Zoey is an anti-magical sword. The more magical you are, the more dangerous she is to you." Percy said while patting the head of the girl smiling in contentment. "A normal human wouldn't have felt anything."

"A sword? You mean she is the spirit of a weapon." Rias asked in astonishment. Her fear was overpowered by her amazement as she came forward to touch Zoey, letting out a gasp when she felt warm flesh. "I have never heard weapon spirits capable of materializing in human form!"

"She is unique," Percy said with pride only to get an electric shock to the chest courtesy of Anna. "Well, unique among spirits born from weapons." He hastily corrected himself before more punishment was delivered.

"That's why I can't let you take your guilt out on the Excaliburs," Percy said seriously to Kiba who was staring blankly at Zoey. A weapon that was alive. Moreover it was a sword! For a swordsman like him, Zoey was the ultimate existence.

"High level weapons have some level of intelligence. Not to Zoey's level, but a legendary artifact like Excalibur might have the ability to communicate with its wielder." Percy told him.

"But-"Kiba felt conflicted. For him letting go of his hatred to the Holy Sword suddenly was impossible. But continuing to destroy it which might be living for something it didn't have any part in was unacceptable too.

"You can't continue to blame the sword. The guy who did this is another matter entirely. I will help you look him up." A dark look passed over Percy's face as he thought about this Valper guy. "Also, if you want to do something for your friends…then live your life happily. If possible, live for their sakes too. Complete their dreams. Have their shares of fun too. They were your friends. Don't stain your memories of them with hatred, shame and guilt. Remember the good parts too. They were orphans—you are the only one who can do this for them."

"Remember them…" Kiba muttered. It was a long time since he had tried to remember his friends. Every time before, it was the same memory. Their terrified faces, their cries for help and their bloodied corpses-that scene had terrified him so much that he never tried to move past it. But this time he did. Memories came rushing to him. Of warmth, of friendship, of being taken care of—they weren't just friends or comrades, they were his family.

 _How could I have forgotten this_?

The time when he was bullied by kids from the town and older kids from the orphanage went behind his back to teach them a lesson. One of the older girls had told him later about their 'foolishness' while bandaging their injuries.

Those stormy nights when he would hide under his covers due to his fear of thunder while stubbornly refusing to ask for support due to his embarrassment—he still remembered how those were transformed into sleepovers where everyone would gather with their sleeping bags and surround him. No one ever mentioned anything about his phobia of lightning but before he had known it he no longer dreaded storms but anticipated them.

Then there was the time he learnt how to wield a sword…and that time when he learnt how to ride a bicycle…there were so many memories. So many precious moments he had spent with his friends…his family.

In his guilt and pain, he had suppressed and forgotten them.

' _I am so sorry…'_

Sobs wrecked his body as his emotions overcame their restraints.

"Yuuto!"

"Yuuto-kun."

Rias and Akeno jumped towards him and took him in their arms.

"Let him cry. Crying is good; it means that he is not bottling his emotions. Believe me, bottling up emotions only burdens you. Overtime the baggage will be too much and you will collapse. I have seen it before."

Percy said as he gazed compassionately at Kiba. He could relate to the blond guy just like all demigods would. The feeling of helplessness and despair on losing someone precious, the feeling of weakness and incapability on not being able to save those who died in a senseless struggle between higher beings, the guilt of being the only survivor.

He had felt it all.

When Beckendroff died and Percy had to return alone to the camp, he will always remember the look in Silena's eyes. He could just imagine what she felt at that time knowing what he did now.

When he had to kill his cousins, his _family,_ only because they wanted some acknowledgement which the Gods didn't give them and someone else promised it to them.

When Annabeth died for taking a blow meant for him.

There were too many instances to count and it wasn't just him. As his mentor Chiron had once told him, heroes are created from the fires of tragedy.

After letting him cry himself hoarse, Kiba finally regained his breath. He looked at Percy with bloodshot but unwavering eyes.

"Thanks," he said. "For reminding me of something important I was beginning to forget. I will cherish their memories from now on. But…I'm not willing to let their deaths go unpunished like this." He brought a hand up and tightly clenched it into a fist. "Someone needs to pay. You said you can find Valper."

"I think so, yeah," Percy nodded. "In fact, now that I have heard his name again I have a hunch that he might be nearer than you expect. I will get him to you and you can drive your sword through him."

"Just remember, revenge won't bring your friends back…so protect those who you have still left."

"I will." Kiba said with determination.

"So, you won't go berserk with the Excaliburs again, will you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Now, that I have your promise I will reserve all my hatred for Valper."

"Great, problem solved." Percy sighed and relaxed back in his seat.

Just as he did that, there was a knock to the door and at Rias's permission Koneko entered. How polite of her to come from the proper door. Percy would have just taken the window.

"Hello everyone," greeted the person who entered just behind her. It was a familiar figure that Percy was expecting to run into today.

"Azazel," Percy nodded even as he felt everyone else, save for Zoey, tense. They couldn't be blamed. Technically, Azazel was from a rival faction. And none of those present in the room, save for Percy, had the ability to revolt if he turned hostile. Even if they worked together they didn't stand a chance. Anxiousness was natural.

Azazel probably felt the tense atmosphere too because he smiled wryly.

"Now, now, there is no need to be so worried. Even if I had some nefarious plot, which I don't by the way, I wouldn't act on it with that guy around," he said, pointing to Percy in the end. Tension dramatically reduced in the room when they realized the presence of a trustworthy person who could match the Grigori Viceroy.

"Besides Leviathan and Gabriel are on their way right now," he continued. "I would be a fool to try anything."

Percy perked up at the mention of 'Gabriel'. According to Anna, her bloodline was pure and strong enough for Percy to react and he could personally attest that she was smoking hot so personal attraction part was cleared. In other words, there was 90% chance he will be infatuated with her on sight.

No way!—he said to that. There were already 3 problems like those today only. And his current plan to deal with these problems was to avoid them altogether. He couldn't do anything about Ms. Rossweisse but 1 was much better number than 3. And he didn't want to make it 4 absolutely. It was time for strategic retreat.

"I just remember that I have something to do, so I gotta run."

He sprung up from his seat and made an excuse. Zoey, having felt his intent to leave, dematerialized and returned to his pocket.

"Wait a moment."

Just as he was getting ready to jump out of the window, Azazel called out to him.

"What is it?" Percy asked impatiently.

"We have a problem and by 'we' I mean me, Gabriel and Serafall. We need you to solve it." Azazel answered bluntly.

"Can't it wait till I have free time?"

"No, not really…besides we have already found a solution. We just need your approval."

"You three came to a consensus on your own?" Percy asked in disbelief. "Why do you need my approval then?"

"Well, you see, the problem is related to this young man." Azazel pulled a familiar person from his back. "He seems to be in possession of a very powerful sacred gear—a Longinus, in fact."

"Hyoudou," Percy acknowledged the boy somehow not finding himself surprised at his presence. "Do you mean the Boosted Gear?"

"What!"—Rias and Xenovia shouted at once. Azazel ignored their reactions and continued.

"We were in a conundrum on which faction gets to have him. It was getting pretty wild really until Irina Shidou informed us of something important." Azazel looked at Percy seriously. "Did you resurrect this guy yesterday?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded.

"Then he is yours," Azazel said nonchalantly and pushed the pervert onto Percy.

"What are you talking about?" Percy complained as he pushed Issei back.

"I never agreed to this! I want a harem." Issei also argued.

"Kid, you don't get to decide," Azazel was suddenly near Issei's face and glared down at him. "You died. He gave you your current life. That's the highest kind of Life debt. Your life belongs to him."

Issei backed down under Azazel's glare while thinking that he had a point.

"What if I don't want him?" Percy asked.

"Dude!"— Issei cried in offense.

"You can always give him to me. I will promise you a favor in return." Azazel offered with a smile.

Percy almost immediately agreed. The thought of getting a sidekick, another person to be responsible for wasn't welcoming. Right now, there wasn't anyone completely dependent on him. Even the demigods who he was patron for had Olympus as their backing. They could survive without him. But if he went through with it, Issei would be completely dependent on him. If Percy disappeared before Issei was sufficiently strong he would be easy prey without a backer.

Could Percy take responsibility for another life? Yes, he could. Did he want to? Absolutely not!

He almost agreed to Azazel's proposal on reflex but…

" _No, wait!"_

Anna stopped him.

" _What?"_ He asked.

" _He can be useful Percy. His potential is great."_

" _So? He can become strong elsewhere. I don't have time for him."_

" _But can you really feel relieved sending him to these factions. It would be another matter entirely if he made his own choice but if you did it for him…you will feel responsible."_

…

" _It is best to keep him with you. You can have Calypso train him if you don't want to. She has nothing to do with her time anyway"._

" _Now, that is a false accusation. She is going to be practically running the Olympia on her own. And she trains with me. I don't want to add to her workload. I will deal with Hyoudou myself."_

" _Does that mean you agree to my proposal?"_

" _I guess."_

"So what do you think of my proposal?" Azazel asked him.

"I'm thinking about keeping him for now," Percy answered. "If I gave him to one of you, it will be seen as favoritism."

Azazel shrugged, not able to argue his point.

"Anyway I gotta go now," Percy said again, having sensed the two strong magical signatures making their way towards the clubroom.

Turning to Issei, he said: "Don't bite your tongue. And don't scream…too much."

"What do you-"Issei tried to voice his confusion but stopped mid-sentence when swirling winds rose around him. Wrapped in a cocoon of winds, he was lifted off the floor and taken through the window at high speeds.

"AAAhhh-"His scream trailed behind him.

"See you later." He said to everyone present before jumping after him.

Not a moment later, the door opened and two bickering females entered.

* * *

Flying was kind of a dream to Issei like many humans. And not flying trapped inside a tightly sealed metal container.

Flying on his own—seeing the world flash by below him, feeling the winds against his face and the feeling of defying gravity. To feel truly free, it would be a magical experience.

Or it was supposed to be. Issei's first ride through Percy Stormlines (though not his last) were the most terrifying 10 minutes of his life. It was most terrifying than when he had died…or even that time his mom had almost burnt his entire porn stash (the horror!).

In short, he wouldn't wish it even on Kiba Yuuto (his worst enemy).

After the journey through the sky which felt like it went on for an eternity, Issei was dropped uncaringly on hard ground.

The first thing he did after confirming he was no longer at dangerous heights wrapped in freakish winds was to hurl his lunch out. After he was done with his retching he spat to get rid of the aftertaste and made an effort to not look at the mess he just created.

"That pretty boy! Couldn't he have given me more of a warning? I should have known better than to trust a handsome guy like him!"

In his mind, he started cursing the god who had caused him such terror by subjecting him to the hell ride. His inner grumblings were broken by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Issei's head snapped in the direction of the voice as fast as his human neck would allow him without snapping. His dedicated efforts were rewarded as he came face-to-face with the most angelic girl he had ever seen. And considering that he had been in the presence of an actual archangel (who he thought was completely otherworldly too); it said something about how beautiful she truly was.

Not only was she totally gorgeous but she had an aura that kept even Issei from thinking dirty thoughts about her. It still didn't stop him from becoming a drooling mess as he stared at her in infatuation.

Calypso waited for an answer patiently but was only stared at creepily in return. Finally, even a gentle soul like her couldn't take more of it and she let loose some of her aura.

"Please answer quickly or I will be forced to apprehend you for trespassing."

Calypso's voice was as gentle as before but Issei couldn't find it in him to appreciate it anymore. All his infatuation had been washed away when her aura had washed over him—leaving him gasping for breath and his hair standing on ends.

It was on a whole new level even compared to his confrontation with Yuma-chan (or as Azazel had informed him her name was— Raynare). The scale on how much she threatened his continued life was completely different. This caramel haired girl hadn't shown any animosity and yet every fiber of his being was screaming at him not to affront her in any way and just do anything she asked.

"I-I…" Issei stuttered under the adrenaline rush, trying to answer her before she decided he was too much of a nuisance to apprehend and just do away with him.

Calypso's eyes narrowed, wondering if he was trying to stall.

Fortunately for Issei, before her patience snapped, Percy appeared in the room. If he was not in such an extreme situation, Issei would have scolded the god (loudly) about sending him on that jerky ride through the sky when he could just teleport. Instead he felt relief flood through him at his familiar presence.

The dangerous aura that had locked him also disappeared as the caramel haired girl walked by Issei's petrified form and to the newly arrived God.

"Percy, you are back! How was your day?"

She did a complete transformation as her impassive face brightened and her lips turned up into a beautiful smile. Even her voice was containing barely restrained joy as she gazed at him with infatuated eyes.

She was so enchanting that Issei forgot all about the fright she had just given him and let himself in the holiness of this angel…no, this goddess. If she were to ask of him anything with such a look then he would have delivered with a smiling face. He wouldn't h have balked even in giving up his life. He was that devoted to his goddess.

That was why, it was completely unacceptable and blasphemous to him the uncaring way the bastard blinked at the goddess' care and asked.

"Calypso, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed someone unauthorized entering the training grounds so I came to inspect." She said with a glance at Issei, who had regained his bearings.

Percy looked at Issei and then at the vomit on the floor.

"What the hades man! Why did you ruin the floor?" He said as he waved a hand and cleaned the floor using his water powers.

That did it.

"Yoouuuu…" Issei pointed his finger at Percy. "I have had enough of you!"

Percy raised an eyebrow in expectance, anticipating just what the pervert will say. Beside him, Calypso bristled in anger at the impolite way he was pointing at Percy. She almost bashed his face in, only stopping because of Percy's grip on her hand (which caused her heart to skip several beats).

"First, you destroyed my chances of becoming a harem-king in the devil world or getting the beauties that Azazel dude promised me!" Issei continued, his anger only flaring on seeing their joined hands. "Then, you purposefully used that wind ride on me so that I will make a fool of myself in front of my goddess—no doubt because you were afraid of me! And you have the gall to even act lovey-dovey in front of me!?"

Percy snorted. He was partly amazed that anyone could be this delusional or whiny and partly impressed that Issei managed to guess Calypso was a goddess with less than 5 minutes with her—although he probably didn't realize she was literally one.

"So what do you want Hyoudou? Say it simply." Percy egged him on, expecting to hear something more ridiculous and bizarre. Issei didn't disappoint.

As if he could feel that Percy was mocking him, he glared heatedly at the hero-turned-god, gathered all his dissatisfaction and spat out.

"Just die, you pretty boy!"

That was the absolutely worst thing to say in this situation. He realized this the next moment when an invisible force slammed his face to the ground and that wasn't the end of it, it kept pressuring him into the ground.

Percy face-palmed. He should have expected this. Issei had already shown himself to have little sense and he was building up a tirade to begin with. And he already knew how sensitive Calypso was to any disrespect towards him.

Normally, Calypso was the nicest and mildest deity around. Even Poseidon wasn't as easy going as her. Her behavior wasn't one of an arrogant goddess (although she did have her pride). But there were some taboos that one must not violate around her.

Percy Jackson was on the top of the list.

Her feelings towards him had gone from 'he-saved-me-from-eternal-loneliness-and-I-love-him' to the near obsessive 'he-is-the-centre-of-my-world-and-I-will-destroy-anything-that-opposes-him' after the blood fusion.

It was amusing sometimes to see people like the Stolls getting told off for pranking him but there were several downsides. She didn't know when to stop.

Especially because he cursed to die—sure, it wasn't a true curse. And it wouldn't really affect him. But Issei's worlds were delivered with some strong feelings (jealousy instead of hate) and that will add to some bad karma for him.

In the grand scheme of things, it won't have any consequences but it didn't matter to Calypso. To her, it was unacceptable.

Still, it looked like Issei will be turned to goo any moment so Percy tightened his grip on her hand and said: "Calypso, I think he learnt his lesson. You should let him go now. He won't be able to handle any more."

Instantly, Issei felt the pressure on his body disappear. He tried to move slightly only for his bones to protest and he groaned in agony.

"You sure did a number on him." Percy whistled as he summoned a cocoon of water around Issei and started healing him. He could have reversed the damage with his time powers but that would reset everything. He needed the pervert's body to remember this punishment and adapt to it. He would have to if he wanted to survive under Percy's tutelage.

Demigod training was nothing if not brutal.

"So who is he?" Calypso asked, having reverted to her gentle personality.

"He is that guy who I revived yesterday, the one with the so-called 'god-slaying' weapon stuffed in him." Percy replied. "He is also a student at my new school. His name is Issei Hyoudou."

"So he is the new host of the Welsh Dragon," Calypso nodded. "Why is he here then?"

"Azazel, Levia-tan and Gabriel couldn't decide who gets to have him. So they decided to push him on me. Now, I have to teach him the ropes of the supernatural world." Percy complained.

Calypso ignored his whining with practiced ease that came with ignoring them during the months he was under Athena and focused on a different part.

"Levia-tan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Percy groaned.

Calypso suddenly thought of something and started giggling.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"No, it's just…you were so reluctant to go to school comparing it to Hell and its teachers to devils and yet you have returned as a teacher yourself. It is so ironic."

Percy's eyes twitched as Calypso continued to chuckle.

"I am not a teacher. I'm more like Chiron—a _trainer_." Percy protested.

"There is no difference." She teased.

"There is a lot of difference. Besides I'm more like his boss than anything else."

"Okay, Okay, no need to get so defensive." Calypso raised her hands in defeat. "But it seems like your first day was different than you expected."

"It sure was." He said, banishing the water and looking at Issei's unconscious face. "Wait until you hear about the cross-dressing principal (he shuddered), and the blonde dude who went nuts and almost killed a bunch of mortals."

"I am waiting." Calypso summoned a sofa and sat upon it, looking expectantly at Percy. It has been some months since Percy was this comfortable with her. He had been skittish around her ever since the experiment with his blood powers. She couldn't tell why. Fusing her blood had only brought her closer to him and she couldn't be happier. Why wouldn't she be? There was a permanent and real connection between them…something akin to a soul bond.

But Percy was uncomfortable with the situation and Calypso was just glad that he didn't avoid her altogether. She doesn't think she could have survived that—literally. But all is well that ends well and it seemed like he was coming around. His promise of giving them a real chance wasn't hollow as she had dreaded. Considering it was Percy, she shouldn't have expected anything different.

Whatever made Percy rethink his attitude towards her, she was thankful for it. And she was going to make the most of this chance.

Percy took one look at Calypso's expectant face, glanced at the still unconscious form of his first student and plopped himself besides her on the sofa.

There was time until Issei woke up and he didn't have it in him to say no to Calypso.

So, in the room that was completely plain—lacking even a door much less anything else—the two gods sat on the sofa while one of them regaled the other with the story of his bizarre first day of high school.

The only other occupant of the room was conveniently forgotten.


End file.
